


would you be my little quarantine?

by sunfl0wer_will



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neil e Kevin são irmãos, Neil é adotado, Quarentena, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, aaron é uma pessoa decente, kerejean rights, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfl0wer_will/pseuds/sunfl0wer_will
Summary: Onde Neil Josten está entediado durante o período de quarentena e faz amizade com seu vizinho do lado.OuOnde Andrew Minyard fuma na saída de incêndio do prédio e é sempre incomodado por seu vizinho.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	would you be my little quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> OBS.1: pode conter possíveis gatilhos para - menção de agressão física/menção de automutilação/consumo de drogas lícitas por menores de idade (cigarros e álcool).
> 
> OBS. 2: Ninguém vai ser Andrew Minyard, crianças. Não furem a quarentena. Fiquem seguros e se protejam, lavando bem as mãos, usando álcool em gel e saindo de casa apenas se extremamente necessário, sempre utilizando uma máscara.

Duas semanas.

Duas semanas foi o tempo necessário para que Neil enlouquecesse completamente. Dava para sentir a loucura subindo pelos seus pés parados e alcançando lentamente o seu cérebro, corroendo as últimas células funcionais.

Ele ficava andando pelo apartamento sem rumo e mexendo nas panelas da cozinha quando Abby não estava por perto, procurando algo para fazer. Vez ou outra, se pegava dançando e cantarolando as[ músicas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAo_Ycocl1E) altas do vizinho da parede do seu quarto. 

Quando suas andanças sem objetivo começavam a irritar, David obrigava ele e Kevin a vestirem máscaras e irem correr pelo bairro até estarem tão exaustos que, após um banho e um prato de jantar requentado, não o aborreceriam mais. Afinal, não dá para irritar alguém quando se está meio morto. 

Kevin queria matá-lo. Ele nunca verbalizou isso, claro, mas Neil podia ver que o irmão de criação queria fazê-lo engolir o controle remoto todas as vezes que precisava desviar o olhar de alguma partida de Exy para “gastar energia”. 

Mas é aí que mora o problema, para Neil, apenas ficar sentado em frente a uma TV estudando jogadas e lances não era o suficiente. Ele queria estar em uma quadra, com o equipamento todo pesando sobre seus ombros e a raquete balançando violentamente em busca de roubar a bola do seu oponente. Ele queria sentir a adrenalina correndo em suas veias e o cansaço pós jogo, quando seus músculos se tornaram inúteis e pesados, quando o dia havia sido tão produtivo que ele nem mesmo se importaria em tomar uma ducha no vestiário onde todos seus colegas de time poderiam ver suas cicatrizes.

Ele não ligava mais para as marcas esbranquiçadas em suas costas e em seu tórax. Houve um tempo em que Neil não conseguia olhar para o próprio reflexo no espelho sem sentir calafrios. Mas as memórias de um lar abusivo se curaram e se fecharam, deixando, também, apenas marcas finas e pálidas. Agora ele estava com Abby, David e Kevin. Eles eram sua família, seu lar e a única coisa com que se importava.

Ter Abby quase sempre fora durante aqueles dias cheios de tédio não estava ajudando muito. Mesmo ainda não tendo nenhum caso de coronavírus confirmado na cidade, eles haviam reduzido as equipes e estavam trabalhando em turnos mais extensos. E quando ela estava fazendo algum plantão no hospital, David Wymack tentava cozinhar e, sempre, depois de queimar coisas simples como ovos mexidos, acabava se rendendo a comidas congeladas e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser entregue já pronta na portaria do prédio. 

A escolha da vez havia sido pizza.

Quando o interfone tocou, Neil e Kevin se acotovelaram pelo corredor em direção à porta só para serem puxados pelas golas das camisetas pelo homem atrás deles.

— Eu atendo — resmungou David, passando entre os dois. — Vocês vão colocar os pratos na mesa.

Besteira. 

Eles nunca comiam na mesa quando Abby não estava. Era esquisito habitar aquele espaço sem ela. Portanto, Neil e Kevin levaram os pratos e o refrigerante de laranja para a sala e colocaram tudo sobre a mesinha de centro. Kev selecionou uma partida entre os times universitários preferidos deles e deixou pronto. 

Os dois garotos se sentaram em pontas separadas do sofá maior e ficaram se chutando até encontrarem uma posição em que seus pés não estivessem se tocando. Ambos permaneceram com as atenções em seus respectivos celulares até Kevin soltar a risadinha mais esganiçada já ouvida no mundo. Neil abaixou lentamente o celular até encontrar o irmão com as bochechas vermelhas e um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

— Jean ou Jeremy? — Perguntou ele, que conhecia mais do que gostaria sobre os esquemas do outro.

Kevin o olhou parecendo culpado. Então, fechou o sorriso e só deu de ombros. _Que porr…._ Aquilo poderia significar diversas coisas, mas se Neil estivesse acompanhando toda aquela história direito, então: — Os dois?

O irmão deu de ombros outra vez.

— Como? — Indagou Neil, a boca formando um O.

— Só podemos dizer que mamãe passou açucar em mim — respondeu o garoto dando de ombros.

— Sua putinha — respondeu Neil, recebendo um chute em resposta.

Ele chutou também, acertando Kevin na virilha e sendo respondido com uma almofada voando para o seu rosto antes que eles realmente se pegassem no tapa. Era sempre assim desde que Neil se lembrava. Seis longos anos desde que havia sido adotado e os dois continuavam agindo da mesma forma desde que haviam se conhecido aos dez anos.

Com o barulho da porta da frente batendo, veio também a voz de David.

— Se eu chegar aí e vocês dois estiverem com aquela patifaria de ficarem se batendo outra vez — ameaçou ele, vindo do corredor —, vou colocar os dois para dormir do lado de fora.

Como se persuadidos com uma arma de choque, os dois se afastaram, ofegantes e meio que ainda se empurrando.

— Neil começou — acusou Kevin quando o pai apareceu na sala com três caixas empilhadas.

— Seus merdinhas — disse Wymack colocando as caixas sobre a mesa de centro e se sentando no sofá menor.

Como os maníacos viciados que eram, os três assistiram ao jogo com os gritos e a animação idênticos aos que teriam usado durante um jogo ao vivo. Sempre que os Trojans marcavam algum ponto e eles viam os olhares cheios de ódio nos rostos dos Ravens, a sala chegava a tremer com as comemorações barulhentas.

Mesmo que parecesse perfeito e o fim de dia que qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de sanidade iria querer, aquela sensação de insatisfação por estar trancado em casa a tempo demais ainda era avassaladora.

Quando o jogo acabou e Kevin ligou para Jeremy e Jean para falarem sobre estratégias de jogo e qualquer outra coisas que casais não monogâmicos conversavam, Neil pegou três fatias de pizza de mussarela com bacon e um copo de refrigerante e foi para o seu quarto.

Como sempre, dava para se ouvir o[ som abafado de uma música alta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMFoKkL0RbI) vindo do cômodo ao lado. Neil não se importava. Na maior parte do tempo, ele até mesmo achava uma boa distração enquanto ele jogava videogames ou simplesmente ficava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto e contemplando o sentido da vida. Uma crise existencial sempre é melhor com uma trilha sonora.

Mesmo estando no começo da primavera, o quarto dele estava abafado, o que o fez seguir até a janela e abrir o vidro. A brisa do lado de fora atingiu o rosto dele com um frescor muito bem vindo. 

Neil respirou fundo, tentando consumir a maior quantidade de ar fresco que pudesse. No entanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi engasgar com a fumaça de um cigarro.

Com o cenho franzido, ele colocou a cabeça para fora e deu de cara com alguém sentado na escada da saída de emergência. A figura era um garoto loiro completamente vestido de preto. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, conforme ele inalava a fumaça vinda do tubo branco. Neil aproveitou esses segundos para analisá-lo — o pequeno alargador na orelha, as unhas pintadas por um esmalte preto descascado e os anéis de aço escuro. Ele parecia tão relaxado e aéreo, como se nem mesmo estivesse no meio do fim do mundo.

— Oi — disse Neil, porque achou esquisito só ficar ali olhando.

O garoto piscou algumas vezes antes de focar os olhos dourados em Neil, seus cílios loiros e compridos eram como uma moldura para o olhar.

— Oi — respondeu ele.

Neil olhou para o interior do próprio quarto e depois para o garoto. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não via ninguém além da sua família que era até esquisito conversar com um outro ser humano da mesma idade que ele. Talvez aquele fosse um delírio e ele _realmente_ estava louco.

_Nah._

Aquele garoto era muito bonito e Neil não era tão criativo. Suas notas seriam melhores se ele fosse.

— Posso…? — Perguntou ele, apontando a saída de incêndio.

— Tem uma quarentena — lembrou o garoto, rodeando o indicador da mão livre no ar e soprando a fumaça do cigarro em espirais.

Neil deu de ombros. — Tecnicamente não estamos deixando o prédio então… Que mal tem?

Por um segundo, o garoto olhou para Neil como se ele fosse uma gosma verde e esquisita. Então, moveu-se mais para o lado, dando espaço para que mais uma pessoa se sentasse ali.

Neil colocou o prato com os dois pedaços e meio de pizza para fora junto com o seu copo e se contorceu para sair pela janela até o espaço que acomodava facilmente quatro pessoas de pé. Por fim, ele se acomodou ao lado do garoto, deixando um palmo de distância entre eles, e mordeu um pedaço de pizza.

— Eu sou o Neil — disse ele.

— Andrew — informou o outro, batendo o cigarro contra a grade para se livrar das cinzas.

Neil assentiu, sem conseguir segurar o sorriso que tomou conta do seu rosto.

— O que? — Indagou Andrew, seu rosto era frio e impassível como se esculpido no mármore. 

— É só… Nós temos paredes bem finas — explicou ele, rindo. Um som estranho e nasalado. — É legal colocar um rosto e um nome na pessoa que ouve todas essas músicas.

Andrew piscou e olhou para a frente, parecendo estar pensando no que aquelas palavras significavam.

— Eu poderia… — Ele bateu duas vezes o dedo indicador e o médio contra o próprio joelho, como se estivesse contando as palavras. — Eu poderia abaixar da próxima vez… Se estiver te incomodando.

Neil mordeu outro pedaço de pizza e balançou a cabeça negando.

— Eu não me importo — disse, tampando a boca. Abby teria dado um tapa na nuca dele por falar de boca cheia. — É que… Seu nome não combina em nada com o tipo de música que você escuta.

A careta feita por Andrew por si só já chamava Neil de idiota. Ele tragou o cigarro mais uma vez antes de falar.

— Que caralho…? 

— É só que… — Neil riu. — Andrew é um nome muito comum.

— Se foder — rebateu ele. — Que nome você achou que eu tinha?

Neil deu de ombro.

— Não sei, porra — respondeu, mordendo a borda da pizza dessa vez. — Algo fresco… Adalberto, talvez.

— Adalberto — repetiu Andrew, soprando a fumaça. Neil achou ter visto os cantos dos lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso, mas pode ter sido só impressão. — Que merda de nome é esse?

— Eu sei lá, mas deveria ser seu nome — insistiu Neil, escondendo a risada nas costas da mão.

Andrew murmurou “Adalberto” uma outra vez, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ele era lindo. Neil se sentiu um idiota por pensar isso, mas era a verdade. Normalmente ele não se sentia atraído por quase ninguém e suas — poucas — experiências nunca tinham sido algo muito surpreendente. 

Mas, _santo cristo pai jesuzinho amado de misericórdia_ , a única coisa mais linda que Neil já havia visto em toda sua vida tinha sido uma raquete novinha de Exy.

Agora, mais de perto e sem a mão que segurava o cigarro obstruindo a vista, Neil notou o pequeno círculo de aço preso no lábio inferior dele assim como as pequenas e claras sardas em suas bochechas. Quando Andrew se virou e o pegou no flagra encarando, Neil sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar o mais rápido que pode.

— Vocês também são bem barulhentos aqui — informou Andrew, indicando o apartamento de Neil com a cabeça. — Tem noites que os gritos são tão altos que as paredes chegam a tremer.

Neil levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o outro garoto.

— Não vou pedir desculpas pelas noites de Exy — declarou ele, limpando os dedos engordurados de pizza na calça de moletom. — Elas têm de ser vividas da forma certa. Se não usarmos a quantidade certa de energia… Já era. Jogo perdido.

— Você sabe que os jogos não são ao vivo, não é? — Checou Andrew.

— Detalhe — respondeu Neil. — Exy não é um esporte, é uma religião. Precisa ser adorado e respeitado do jeito certo.

Andrew rolou os olhos. O cigarro dele já havia chegado ao fim e ele apagou a bituca contra o corrimão da escada.

— Obcecado — acusou.

— Você deveria ver meu irmão — murmurou Neil. — Kevin é o verdadeiro obcecado. Ele dorme, come e respira pensando em Exy. Até mesmo os namorados dele são doidos por isso. Eu apenas presto o respeito ao esporte que salvou a minha vida.

Andrew meneou a cabeça.

— Sei uma coisinha ou outra sobre isso — disse, não parecendo afim em dar continuidade no assunto.

Ele tirou o pacote de cigarros e o isqueiro de dentro do bolso, oferecendo um para Neil que aceitou sem hesitar. Andrew franziu o cenho.

— Achei que atletas eram criaturas puras que não mantém nenhum vício prejudicial à saúde — comentou ele.

— Você vai contar pra alguém? 

Algo próximo de uma risadinha escapou de Andrew, apenas um arzinho engasgado escapando do nariz que ele disfarçou rolando os olhos. Abby odiava quando Neil e Kevin faziam aquilo, ela costumava dizer que se um vento passasse eles ficariam presos em uma careta pra sempre. Normalmente Neil replicava dizendo que era por isso que o irmão era tão feio.

— Há quanto tempo vocês moram aqui? — Perguntou Andrew dando uma tragada no cigarro. — Acho que nunca te vi antes.

— Isso porque eu nunca estou em casa — explicou Neil, apoiando o cotovelo no degrau superior. — Abby e David geralmente estão sempre trabalhando até tarde, então eu e Kevin ficamos fora a maior parte da tarde. Ele vai a Deus sabe onde enquanto passo todo o meu tempo na casa do meu amigo.

— Seus amigos atletas — adivinhou Andrew.

Neil bufou, uma ligada de fumaça de cigarro saindo junto. — É, meus amigos atletas.

Andrew assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Será que doía? Por causa do piercing e tals. Neil queria perguntar se doía morder.

Em vez disso…

— Você tem irmãos? — Perguntou ele. — Também nunca vi você, nem ninguém do seu apartamento. Só… — Ele apontou para a janela de onde saia a música. — Só te ouvi.

Algo passou pelos olhos de Andrew.

— Irmão? — Lá estava outra vez, a risada disfarçada. Como se ele não quisesse demonstrar que era uma pessoa com reações normais. — Meu primo mora comigo. 

— Legal — disse Neil, tragando o cigarro. — Eu não tenho primos, mas imagino que seja legal.

Andrew levantou as duas sobrancelhas. — Ele é meu pior pesadelo.

Neil riu. Ele abraçou suas pernas, tocando o peito com os joelhos e deitando a cabeça nestes. Estava muito melhor ali fora, mais fresco, divertido e menos solitário do que em seu quarto. Andrew parecia ser o tipo de garoto que fingia não se importar, mas ele ainda não tinha o dispensado e, portanto, Neil não iria a lugar nenhum.

Andrew apontou para a luminária das relíquias da morte dentro do quarto de Neil e que dava para ver de onde estavam sentados.

— Você gosta de Harry Potter? — Perguntou ele.

— Uhum — assentiu Neil. — Você?

— Sim — respondeu Andrew, um certo brilho animado passando por trás de seus olhos. — De que casa você é?

— [Grifinória](https://twitter.com/JvickB0/status/1274454608866410496?s=19) — respondeu Neil sem nem pensar, sabia que era desta casa desde que havia lido o primeiro livro pela primeira vez.

Andrew fez uma careta. Neil ofegou ofendido. 

— Ah, qual é? — Reclamou ele. — Você não pode ser de uma casa melhor.

— Eu sou lufano — disse Andrew.

É claro que era. Aquele era o clichê mais adorável de todos, mesmo que Neil não fosse mencionar tal coisa. O emo com um coração mole e de ouro.

— Okay — confessou ele —, você é de uma casa melhor que a minha. Não tenho como competir contra isso.

— Ah, mas você vai sofrer na minha mão — ameaçou Andrew. — Nunca vou esquecer de que casa você é. Bullying com grifinório não é errado, é só inevitável.

— Isso vindo de um lufano é assustador — admitiu Neil.

Ele ainda estava pensando no fato de que o garoto do seu lado havia acabado de sugerir que eles iriam se ver de novo quando a luz do quarto de Andrew foi acesa e um garoto colocou a cabeça para fora da janela. 

Por um segundo, Neil achou que estivesse vendo dobrado. A pessoa olhando para os dois era, em todos os aspectos, idêntica a Andrew. A mesma pele, o mesmo cabelo, mesmos traços faciais e olhos. Mas a figura na janela usava cores muito mais alegres e não tinha nenhum piercing.

— Ah, ham, oi… — Disse o garoto, então se virou para o seu doppelganger. — Bee está te chamando.

E então ele se foi, voltando para os abismos de onde tinha saído e deixando Neil boquiaberto. Andrew se levantou, apagou o cigarro e bateu as mãos na calça para se limpar.

— Tenho de ir — disse ele.

— Espera… — Chamou Neil, franzindo a testa enquanto o outro já estava colocando um pé para dentro do próprio quarto. — Achei que você não tinha um irmão.

Andrew olhou sobre seu ombro, para dentro do quarto, depois tornou a encarar Neil. Dessa vez realmente havia um sorrisinho nos seus lábios.

— Não tenho, ele é meu clone do mal — respondeu, terminando de pular o parapeito da janela e olhando para Neil uma última vez. — Tchau.

— Tchau — respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Neil ficou ali, olhando para o céu e terminando seu cigarro enquanto a noite fresca o fazia uma nova e não tão agradável companhia.

**~**

Estava se tornando um hábito. 

Andrew podia ver o padrão ali.

Todas as noites ele ajudava a mãe a lavar a louça do jantar, colocava alguma música alta no quarto e ia fumar na saída de incêndio. Todas as noites Neil aparecia e o fazia companhia.

Ele não estava reclamando. Para ser sincero, Andrew meio que… gostava?

Não leve a mal, não é como se ele odiasse estar com Betsy, Aaron e Nicky. Andrew os amava, mesmo dizendo constantemente que não podia dar mais a mínima para nenhum dos três. Mas estar preso em um apartamento de três quartos com uma terapeuta, alguém com a mesma cara que você e uma pessoa com energia o suficiente para carregar uma bomba atômica, não era o sonho de quarentena de ninguém.

E, mesmo que falasse demais, Neil era uma boa companhia. Alguém com quem falar por algumas horas sobre assuntos aleatórios e para lembrá-lo de que ainda havia um mundo fora da sua bolha. Às vezes, quando não tinham sobre o que falar, eles apenas se encostavam contra o muro de tijolos alaranjados e ficavam observando o céu noturno da cidade enquanto fumavam em silêncio. Era algo estranhamente agradável.

Naquela noite, quando ele foi beber água depois de ter ficado até tarde ouvindo seu vizinho de parede tagarelar sobre teorias da conspiração, Bee apareceu sorrateiramente na cozinha, fazendo-o dar um pulo e derramar quase toda a água do copo em seu moletom.

— Calma aí, gato assustado — disse ela, rindo e contornando a mesa até a pia.

Andrew xingou baixinho, passando a mão sobre a roupa molhada. A mulher odiava quando qualquer um dos gêmeos ou Nicky xingavam, então ele só fazia tal coisa na presença dela em ocasiões especiais, como: tomar um banho de água gelada no meio da madrugada ou algo do tipo.

Betsy olhou para ele de cara feia, o que o fez abrir um sorrisinho vitorioso. Ela estava toda enrolada em um cobertor de microfibra azul, com os pés enfiados em pantufas do Pato Donald e o cabelo parecendo que não era lavado à meses. Usar o “tempo livre” para escrever a tese do seu doutorado estava quase fazendo-a perder a cabeça de vez. Andrew não poderia amá-la mais.

— O que você está fazendo acordada? — Perguntou ele, virando o restinho não derramado da sua água na boca. 

— Vim reabastecer — informou ela, levantando uma caneca, que deveria estar escondida no meio do montinho de desespero que era aquele cobertor, e pegando a mistura para chocolate quente sobre a pia. — Mas eu sou a adulta aqui, então eu faço as perguntas. Por quê você ainda está acordado e usando as mesmas roupas do dia todo?

Andrew deu de ombros. Em dias bons, Bee tomaria isso como resposta o suficiente e deixaria o assunto pra lá. Aquele não era um bom dia.

— Ele é bonito? — Perguntou ela, como quem não quer nada, olhando-o de soslaio.

Se ao menos Andrew morresse engasgado com a própria saliva, não teria de continuar aquela conversa. 

Ele tossiu algumas vezes. — Quem?

— Aaron me disse que você estava conversando com um garoto no outro dia — esclareceu ela. — Eu pedi para que ele parasse de fazer fofoca e meio que não ia comentar nada, mas, querido, nós estamos no meio de uma quarentena e mesmo que eu esteja feliz por você estar namorando alguém, todo cuid…

Algumas pessoas diriam que o som emitido por Andrew era um gemido de frustração, ele preferia acreditar que era apenas a manifestação do seu espírito deixando seu corpo para ir para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquela cozinha.

— Eu não estou namorando ninguém e vou quebrar a cara do Aaron se foi isso o que ele te disse — declarou Andrew, colocando o copo dentro da pia.

Bee assentiu, indo em direção ao microondas para esquentar seu leite. Havia uma pergunta no ar, entre eles. _Quem era, então?_ Mas ela não a faria.

Ali estava, a deixa para Andrew colocar um fim naquela conversa se ele quisesse. Sempre havia sido desse jeito com eles desde que Bee adotara os gemeos. Se quisessem, eles poderiam confiar nela com tudo o que tinham e lhe contar tudo. Mas se não quisessem, não tinha problema nenhum deixar a conversa morrer. 

Diferente do irmão, que sempre foi mais aberto e sentimental, levou um tempo para que Andrew começasse a falar. Mas desde então ele nunca havia parado.

— O nome dele é Neil — disse ele, suspirando em rendição. — E ele é nosso vizinho, não meu namorado. Acho que ele está entediado por ter de ficar em casa por tanto tempo, então nós ficamos conversando na saída de incêndio. Só isso.

— Hoje também?

— Hoje também — repetiu ele, em um tom de afirmação. — Não precisa se preocupar com ninguém ficando infectado e morrendo. Parece que os pais dele são tão paranóicos quanto você.

— Não é paranóia — respondeu Bee, tirando a caneca do microondas. — É precaução.

— É…

Bee balançou a cabeça rindo.

— Então — disse ela, olhando-o por cima do ombro enquanto mexia o chocolate quente com uma colher —, ele _é_ bonito?

 _Sim,_ mil vezes _sim_.

Neil era tão lindo que era ridículo. 

Ele era tão lindo que Andrew queria dar um soco na cara dele, depois colocar um curativo com estampa fofa e encher de beijos. Ele não fazia mais sentido. Era irritante olhar para alguém tão atraente daquele jeito.

E aqueles olhos azuis e o cabelo ruivo cacheado? Andrew os odiava. Queria arrancá-los enquanto gritava que ruivos não mereciam o direito de viver em paz e caminhar pelo mundo mesmo sabendo quão enfurecidos deixavam as pessoas.

Andrew deu de ombros.

— Razoável — disse por fim. Porque ele era um ótimo mentiroso.

Betsy riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Andrew se sentiu ofendido.

— Para de rir!

Ela levantou as mãos em rendição, tentando controlar a respiração. — Eu não… Eu… Okay, okay… Parei.

Andrew balançou a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava mesmo rindo dele. Mas, no fundo do seu coração, havia um quentinho familiar e agradável que apenas a risada de Bee era capaz de causar..

Ela pegou a caneca com uma das mãos e deu dois tapinhas afetuosos no ombro de Andrew ao passar por ele.

— Vá para a cama, querido — aconselhou ela, um sorriso ainda pendendo de seus lábios. — Mas tome um banho primeiro. Tenho certeza que esse Neil vai te achar ainda mais atraente se você não for um adolescente fedido.

Naquela noite, depois de tomar banho — mesmo que isso não tivesse nada haver com Bee ou com ele estar fedendo ou não, Andrew era um garoto muito limpinho, _muito bem, obrigado_ —, foi mais difícil do que nunca pegar no sono. Por mais que ele fechasse os olhos e tentasse ao máximo dormir, era impossível fazer com que seu cérebro se desligasse por sequer um segundo.

Andrew, portanto, manteve-se pensando no céu em um dia sem nuvens, na superfície de um lago, em jacintos. Pensou também em olhos tão azuis que ofuscavam qualquer outro tom da mesma cor.

~

Não é que Andrew quisesse irritar todos que moravam no prédio e fazer com que eles desejassem que a família se mudasse o quanto antes para o mais longe possível. Mas ele realmente preferia[ escutar suas músicas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPfJnp1guPc) o mais alto que pudesse sem estourar seus tímpanos.

Bee, àquela altura, parecia já ter desistido permanentemente de pedir para ele abaixar. O botão do volume sempre iria acabar voltando para o máximo de qualquer jeito. Com o passar dos anos, sua pequena família aprendeu a lidar bem com isso. 

O único que, vez ou outra, reclamava era Nicky, que parecia ainda não ter se acostumado com os costumes estranhos dele. Mas não era, de verdade, culpa de ninguém que eles tivessem descoberto a respeito da existência uns dos outros apenas à um ano, quando Nicholas havia sido expulso de casa por ser gay e sua única saída foi procurar pelos primos de sangue que tinha descoberto por ser um grande xereta e viver fuçando nas coisas dos pais.

Quando Nicky apareceu na porta deles, Betsy não pensou duas vezes antes de acolhê-lo e Aaron se apegou à ele quase automaticamente, mesmo que negasse. Andrew, por outro lado, demorou um pouco mais para se acostumar com a ideia de que alguém vindo _daquelas_ pessoas poderia ser alguma coisa boa. Mas com o tempo aprendeu a se dar bem com o primo. Ele também havia sido abandonado por eles, afinal.

Acomodar Nicholas em algum lugar da casa é que, na verdade, foi o maior desafio. Nenhum dos gêmeos queria se desfazer da sua privacidade e tirar Bee do quarto dela estava completamente fora de questão. (Aparentemente, eles também não podiam manter Nicky no sofá para sempre se ele realmente ia ficar ali). Por fim, Andrew e Aaron, como os garotos maduros que eram, apostaram no pedra-papel-e-tesoura quem ficaria com Nicky. 

Aaron era péssimo em pedra-papel-e-tesoura.

Pelo menos, tanto Nicky quanto Andrew saíram ganhando. O primo não ficaria surdo e ele tinha o quarto só para si mesmo — bagunçado e caótico do jeito que gostava. 

Nada nem ninguém podia impedir Andrew de ouvir músicas altas enquanto lia um livro deitado em sua cama, com as duas pernas apoiadas de forma nada ergonômica na parede. Atrás daquelas portas, aquele era seu lugar especial.

Nada podia o tocar ali. 

Nada podia machucá-lo onde ninguém podia vê-lo.

Quando Betsy levou ele e Aaron para casa, Andrew se negou durante dois meses a dormir em um quarto separado do irmão mesmo que houvesse mais do que espaço suficiente para abriga-los. Ele não confiava nela, não confiava na casa e não confiava que eles estariam finalmente seguros e estabilizados em algum lugar. Até onde sabia o serviço social poderia passar pela porta e os levar para outro lar provisório a qualquer momento. Para um ainda pior do que os anteriores.

Mas ninguém nunca veio. Ao menos não para tirá-los de Bee. Ela ganhou a confiança dos irmãos e ajudou com que eles se curassem de todas as suas dores (ou ao menos da maior parte delas, algumas, talvez, nunca sumissem de verdade).

No fundo, Andrew desconfiava de que ser colega de quarto de Nicky nunca havia sido realmente uma possibilidade. Garantir que o seu quarto fosse um lugar seguro, onde Andrew podia ser o seu _eu_ esquisito e habitual, havia sido ideia de Bee. Ele ficou muito agradecido por isso. E por tudo.

Algumas batidas no vidro da janela fizeram com que Andrew levantasse o livro para liberar sua visão. Naquele mundo de ponta cabeça, ele identificou primeiro o cabelo alaranjado para depois dar um nome ao rosto.

Andrew rolou para fora da cama — tentando não quebrar sua coluna no processo — e foi até a janela.

Era estranho ver Neil durante o dia, com o sol brilhando forte atrás dele, iluminando seu cabelo e fazendo parecer que sua cabeça estava em chamas. Normalmente, eles apenas se encontravam a noite e conversavam até que um deles começasse a bocejar e demonstrar sinais de cansaço, então cada um deles pulava a sua própria janela e voltava para a sua vida individual. Eles nunca combinavam de se encontrar no próximo dia, mas sempre estavam lá de qualquer jeito.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou Neil, quando o vidro que os separava foi levantado.

Andrew levantou o livro que estava segurando de um jeito desengonçado — o dedo médio na página onde havia parado e os outros segurando a capa e a contra-capa.

Neil fez uma careta. — Como você consegue ler com essa música alta?

— Eu leio com meus olhos, não com as orelhas — respondeu Andrew, encantador como sempre.

— Idiota — disse Neil, rolando os olhos.

Andrew sorriu — uma coisa mínima e só com os lábios —, porque, sim, ele era um idiota.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, voltando à expressão neutra de sempre.

— Não aguentava mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada. — Neil deu de ombros. — David já estava a ponto de me mandar ir correr mais uma vez e ele já fez isso de manhã. Ele diz que eu sou tipo um cachorrinho que se tem de levar pra passear senão começa a quebrar a casa inteira.

— Então você não pode quebrar as coisas na sua casa e veio quebrar na minha? — Acusou Andrew.

Neil deu de ombros outra vez, com um sorriso arteiro no rosto.

— Se você me deixar entrar, talvez eu quebre algo.

 _A minha sanidade, provavelmente._

Andrew não precisava deixá-lo entrar. Ele podia fechar a janela na cara de Neil e acabar logo ali com aquele tormento. Eles não iriam mais se encontrar na calada da noite para fumar e ele não ficaria suspirando pelos cantos igual um idiota quando voltasse para casa como havia feito em todos esses dias.

Mas Andrew se moveu para o lado e assistiu enquanto Neil se contorcia e se empurrava para dentro do seu quarto. 

Para dentro do seu lugar seguro. 

Ele era mesmo um idiota.

— Não mandei você interromper minha leitura — apontou Andrew. — Vai ter de esperar eu acabar este capítulo.

Neil deu de ombros e andou até a cadeira do computador de Andrew, se jogando nessa e girando no lugar, com a cabeça deitada no encosto e os olhos fechados. _Arg_ , era horrível até mesmo olhar para ele.

Com um longo suspiro, Andrew puxou as cordas do capuz do seu moletom e desejou desesperadamente ser sufocado por elas. Morrer era mais agradável do que ser um adolescente desesperadamente gay e sem habilidades sociais com um garoto atraente no seu quarto.

Ler, definitivamente, havia deixado de ser uma coisa fácil. Os olhos de Andrew eram incapazes de se manterem colados nas páginas e a cabeça dele simplesmente não registrava nada do que estava sendo lido. Aquilo era irritante para uma pessoa com memória eidética.

O ar do quarto parecia estar estático, fazendo sua pele formigar e aguçando todos os seus sentidos. Tudo ao seu redor era a mais pura eletricidade.

Por diversas vezes, Andrew se pegou olhando por cima do livro, para o garoto sentado de forma relaxada em sua cadeira. Neil murmurava baixinho o ritmo da música saindo da caixa de som do computador enquanto balançava de leve a cabeça, mordendo a própria boca e respirando pesadamente. Dava para ver o pomo-de-Adão marcado no pescoço esticado e também os traços dos braços musculosos debaixo da camiseta.

Aquilo era distração demais.

Andrew fechou os livros com um baque audível e se sentou direito na cama — menos jogado, mais apresentável.

— Tá com fome? — Perguntou, porque encher a boca de comida era sempre a resposta certa para qualquer coisa.

— Eu comeria — respondeu Neil, abrindo os olhos e os focando diretamente em Andrew.

As bochechas de Andrew pinicaram sob o olhar.

— Ótimo — disse ele, se levantando de supetão. — Vem.

Eles desligaram a música e saíram do quarto. O apartamento estava quieto e parecia vazio, mas em algum lugar dele Aaron estava jogando videogames, Nicky conversando com o namorado e Betsy surtando com seu notebook por não funcionar perfeitamente. Eles tinham uma rotina bem específica naquela casa.

Os olhos de Neil passeavam pelas paredes cheias de fotos do corredor. Andrew odiava ter tantas fotos da sua cara penduradas para que qualquer um que entrasse na casa pudesse ver, mas Bee parecia ter bastante orgulho delas e dos filhos.

— Esse é você? — Perguntou Neil, apontando para uma foto onde os gêmeos deviam ter dez anos e apenas um deles segurava uma casquinha de sorvete. O dedo dele estava sobre Aaron, que exibia uma cara fechada do tipo que sempre aparecia quando ele segurava o choro.

— Não — respondeu Andrew. — Eu sou o que está sorrindo.

Neil piscou. — Não achei que suas bochechas fossem capazes de abrir um sorriso deste tamanho.

Andrew deu de ombros.

— Eu tinha acabado de derrubar o sorvete do Aaron — explicou. — Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no meu dia.

Neil riu, olhando do Andrew atual para o Andrew de dez anos.

— Você tem um sorriso bonito — disse Neil, por fim.

Lembra-se daquela vontade de socar Neil Josten? Andrew nunca tinha a sentido com tanta força e essa parecia crescer um pouco mais a cada segundo que passavam juntos.

Ele controlou a vontade de gritar e sair correndo o máximo que conseguiu. — É, se acostume a não vê-lo.

Andrew se virou e seguiu para a cozinha sem dizer mais nada e sem olhar para trás pra ter certeza se estava sendo acompanhado ou não. Se Neil quisesse ficar lá, olhando para aquelas fotos, que ficasse. Ele não iria torturar a si mesmo e assistir aquilo.

Na cozinha, Andrew tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível ao se esticar para alcançar as formas na prateleira mais alta. Ele nunca iria entender o propósito de terem armários tão grandes quando apenas uma pessoa naquela casa tinha mais de um metro e sessenta centímetros de altura.

Neil — que realmente havia o seguido —, apenas se encostou contra a mesa e ficou parecendo perdido enquanto Andrew se movia de um lado para o outro, pegando ingredientes e bacias e os colocando sobre o mármore.

— Quando você perguntou se eu estava com fome achei que iríamos comer alguma coisa pronta — disse ele. — Ou um sanduíche.

— O estoque de porcarias acabou já faz uma semana — respondeu Andrew, com metade do corpo enfiado na geladeira para pegar o pote de margarina. — Nós vamos fazer bolo.

— E você sabe como fazer isso? — Perguntou Neil, cutucando o saco de farinha sobre a mesa.

— Não deve ser tão difícil — disse Andrew, colocando a manteiga e os ovos junto dos outros ingredientes. 

Neil assentiu.

— Já vi Abby fazendo um — disse ele. — Normalmente ela não permite que eu, o Kevin ou o David fiquemos na cozinha quando está cozinhando. Ela diz que a gente mais atrapalha do que ajuda.

— Hoje você vai ajudar — ordenou Andrew, entregando a bacia e dois ovos para Neil. — Quebra isso aí.

Andrew não tinha uma receita e ele havia deixado o celular no quarto. Mas realmente não deveria ser uma coisa tão complicada. Ovos, farinha, leite, óleo, chocolate e um pouco de fermento. Aquilo parecia ser tudo e ele sabia que tinha de usar manteiga para untar a forma. É… daria certo.

Os dois começaram a misturar os ingredientes na mesma bacia onde Neil havia quebrado os ovos, colocando tudo em medidas que achavam ser o suficiente.

— Por que você não chama seus pais de pai e mãe? — Perguntou Andrew enquanto passava um pedaço de papel toalha besuntado de manteiga no fundo de uma forma.

Neil levantou a cabeça, piscando confuso. — O que?

— Abby e David — disse Andrew, olhando-o. — Você se refere a eles pelo nome.

— Ah…

Neil parou de mexer a colher de pau que estava afundada na massa marrom por alguns segundos e olhou para Andrew.

— Eles não são meus pais de verdade — disse, por fim. — Me adotaram quando eu tinha dez anos depois… Depois do serviço social aparecer na minha casa e me levar.

Andrew piscou.

Ele não sabia que Neil também era um órfão. Que assim como ele, havia encontrado o amor de uma família apenas com pessoas com quem não compartilhava nenhum traço genético.

— Onde estão seus pais agora? — Perguntou, sem ter certeza de que Neil iria ou não responder e estaria tudo bem se ele escolhesse não continuar naquele assunto.

Mas Neil respondeu sem pensar duas vezes: — No inferno, eu espero.

Andrew entendia o sentimento. Pensar em Tilda e em quem quer que tenha sido o filho da puta que a engravidou, nunca foi algo que o agradasse. Porém a ideia da mulher que não amou os filhos o suficiente para mantê-los já havia o machucado muito mais do que machucava atualmente. Hoje, Andrew era apenas indiferente a ela.

— Também sou adotado — disse Andrew, baixinho e com os olhos na forma. — Às vezes eu chamo a Bee de mãe.

Neil assentiu, levando a bacia até Andrew.

— Ela é legal? — Perguntou ele, despejando a massa na forma.

Foi difícil para Andrew não abrir o maior sorriso do mundo. _Droga_ , ele amava Betsy com todo o seu coração.

— Ela é a pessoa mais legal que eu conheço — e palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram antes ditas em todo o planeta. — Quer dizer, ela é legal quando não está parecendo um zumbi andando pela casa depois de passar trinta horas seguidas trabalhando na tese dela. Nessas horas eu tenho vontade de contratar um exorcista e entregar pra ele a entidade que ela se tornou.

Neil riu, um som abafado e engasgado. Andrew gostava da risada dele, ela causava uma sensação esquisita no seu peito.

Os dois empurraram a forma para dentro do forno pré aquecido e assistiram por alguns segundos a massa fazer absolutamente nada por trás do vidro. Como ousam as reações químicas culinárias não serem instantâneas?

Andrew ficou de pé e deu de ombros. Então ele foi até o freezer e tirou de lá um pote de sorvete de creme com biscoitos.

— Achei que as porcarias tivessem acabado à uma semana — lembrou Neil.

— Sorvete não é uma porcaria, é a ambrosia dos deuses — defendeu Andrew, torcendo o nariz. — Tem tigelas no gabinete em cima da pia e colheres na primeira gaveta.

Enquanto Neil procurava pelas coisas que Andrew havia indicado, ele se ocupou em romper o lacre do pote e admirar o creme branquinho e os pedaços de biscoito oreo flutuando naquela nuvem cremosa de sabor. _Delícia_.

Neil colocou as tigelas lado a lado e Andrew as encheu, sentando em cima da mesa em seguida e chegando para o lado para que seu vizinho o acompanhasse. O que ele fez.

Andrew segurou a base da tigela com a palma da mão aberta, sentindo a superfície gelar sua pele. Ele mexeu o creme com a colher por algum tempinho até derreter um pouco e colocou um punhado na boca, de olhos fechados. Aquilo ali era um paraíso doce.

Neil riu ao seu lado.

— Eu nunca vi ninguém comer sorvete com tanta paixão — comentou ele.

— Ei… você tem o seu esporte idiota, eu tenho o meu sorvete — disse Andrew, chutando o pé de Neil com o seu e recebendo outro chute em resposta. — Isso não é uma competição, mas se fosse… poderíamos dizer que eu estou ganhando.

Como um demônio invocado na encruzilhada, a voz de Nick veio do corredor. — Eu ouvi a palavra _sorvete_?

O primo de Andrew era tão fisicamente diferente dele e de Aaron que se não fossem os documentos que provavam que eles eram da mesma família biológica, seria difícil acreditar. Talvez assim eles pudessem ter só batido com a porta na cara dele e reduzido metade das perturbações diárias de Andrew.

_Brincadeirinha. Ah não ser…_

Quando Nick colocou sua cabeleira bagunçada e castanha para dentro da cozinha, Andrew quis murchar e sumir na mesma proporção em que o brilho dos olhos do primo crescia quando estes caíram sobre Neil.

— Oi, eu sou o Nick — disse, o sorriso tão grande que quase rompia as extremidades do seu rosto. — Quem é você?

— Neil…? — respondeu ele, olhando de Nicky para Andrew com grandes olhos de filhote perdido.

— Você é o Neil ou você não tem certeza disso? — Riu Nicky, dando a volta na mesa.

Neil piscou. — Eu sou o Neil.

— Ele é nosso vizinho — esclareceu Andrew. — Você pode pegar o que quer que seja que veio caçar aqui e se mandar?

— Não, Andrew. Eu estou fazendo amizades — respondeu Nick, como se Andrew tivesse cinco anos e precisasse que ensinassem sobre interação humana básica pra ele. (Aquilo havia acontecido, aliás. Ele não era uma criança muito sociável. Mas isso não vem ao caso). — Então, _Neil_ , como eu nunca te vi no prédio?

— Eu não costumo ficar muito em casa — disse ele, dando a mesma resposta que havia oferecido a Andrew quando se conheceram.

 _Uau._ Aquilo parecia ter sido a éons atrás, mas mal faziam duas semanas. Não que muita coisa houvesse acontecido durante esses dias, mas a passagem de tempo estava toda confusa e se misturando nos últimos tempos. Ficar em casa sem ter responsabilidades fora daquelas paredes era algo que realmente fazia com que as horas, dias e semanas se morfassem em algo abstrato e inexplicável.

— Ah, sim — assentiu Nicky, como se, normalmente, soubesse o que era a vida fora de casa. — Mas que bom que finalmente conhecemos os nossos vizinhos. Aliás… Por que vocês gritam tanto na hora do jantar?

Não foi o momento mais alto da vida de Andrew, mas ele se engasgou com um pouco de sorvete ao segurar a risada.

— As coisas costumam sair um pouco do controle quando assistimos alguma partida de exy — explicou Neil, as bochechas corando muito mais do que quando havia contado aquela história pela última vez. — É meio que uma coisa importante na minha casa.

Tosse. — _Obcecados_. — Tosse.

Neil olhou de cara feia para Andrew, mas ele apenas continuou comendo o seu sorvete como se nenhuma palavra tivesse deixado sua boca.

— Legal — disse Nicky, totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo. — Andrew tem uma amiga que é goleira do time da escola dele. Renee.

— Walker? — Completou Neil, mas ele estava olhando para Andrew, que apenas assentiu sem dar muita atenção. — _Uau._ Ela é simplesmente uma das melhores goleiras de toda a cidade, quase ninguém consegue marcar nela. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas eu marquei.

— Ela provavelmente deixou a bola passar — provocou Andrew, já se arrependendo em dar corda para aquela conversa sobre exy.

Não é como se ele odiasse o esporte com todas as suas forças, mas todos naquele lugar eram tão malucos por ele que era irritante. A violência e a pancadaria gratuita não eram recompensas o suficiente para se passar quase três horas em um estádio ou quadra de escola sendo acotovelado por varios desconhecidos cheirando a cecê.

— Ou eu só sou muito bom mesmo no que faço — garantiu Neil, parecendo bem orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— É, talvez — disse Andrew, com uma careta.

— Eu vou te levar pra alguns dos meus jogos quando toda essa loucura acabar — falou Neil, cheio de si. — Você vai me ver jogar e depois será obrigado a admitir que eu sou muito, _muito_ , bom.

As bochechas de Andrew estavam quentes. _Merda._ Já era a terceira vez que corava desde que Neil havia aparecido na sua casa e aquilo não era nada divertido.

Nada daquilo era.

Convencer a própria cabeça maluca de que aquilo não era um convite para um encontro e sim uma passagem só de ida para o inferno era algo bastante difícil, ainda mais quando Neil sorria todo vitorioso daquele jeito.

Nicky pareceu perceber que estava sobrando naquela cozinha e se virou para a bancada da pia, dando de cara com o pote de sorvete aberto.

— Aaaah, cara… — reclamou ele. — Você deixou fora da geladeira outra vez? Agora tá tudo derretido…

Andrew deu de ombros, ainda não completamente recuperado do último surto, mas muito feliz por mudar de assunto.

— É melhor quando já derreteu um pouco — opinou ele.

Quando o bolo finalmente ficou pronto e Nick não estava mais por perto, eles foram para o quarto e Andrew deixou a porta meio aberta. Agora que Nicky sabia que Neil estava ali, não demoraria para Betsy (e metade do mundo) saber também e a regra de porta aberta quando algum possível interesse estivesse por perto — isso significava garotos para Andrew e Nicky e garotas para Aaron, que era o único hétero da família, o pobrezinho.

— Eu só estou dizendo — disse Neil, se sentando na cama de Andrew (ao seu lado, pernas cruzadas, joelho tocando o dele e o fazendo querer se jogar da janela) — que você vai morrer de diabetes. Definitivamente não precisava ter colocado sorvete em cima de um bolo que você já cobrou de calda de chocolate.

Por alguma razão, Andrew achou que era uma resposta pertinente estirar sua língua para fora e lamber as costas da colher que estava completamente suja de brigadeiro. Só depois de ver a cara feita por Neil, com os olhos arregalados e a bochecha ruborizada, que se deu conta de quão obsceno aquilo devia ter parecido.

Sinceramente, por quê ele tinha de ser assim?

Andrew abaixou a colher outra vez e a fincou no bolo.

— Eu gosto de doces — murmurou meio sem jeito.

— É, eu percebi — disse Neil, abaixando a cabeça também.

Honrando sua forma concebida depois de muitos sachês de comida pastosa, uma bola de pelos cinzentos passou pela porta, miando ao sentir o menor cheiro de comida e procurando alguém idiota o bastante para lhe fornecer o que queria.

O queixo de Neil caiu. — O que é isso?

— Um gato? — Disse Andrew, certo de que seu animalzinho era um pouco gordo, mas não o suficiente para que não desse nem mesmo para discernir sua espécie.

— Eu sei que é um gato — replicou Neil, aborrecido. — Não sou um idiota.

— Hum… — Andrew estava tentado a dizer que aquilo não era completamente verdade.

— Mas de onde ele veio? — Perguntou Neil, se abaixando para acariciar o bichano.

— Sempre esteve aqui, dormindo em um quase coma em algum cômodo — disse Andrew. — Esse é o King. 

Neil deixou o prato de bolo ainda não terminado ao lado do seu corpo e se abaixou, trazendo o gato para o seu colo e o acariciando. Como a putinha necessitada de atenção que era, King se contorceu em aprovação e ronronou alto.

 _Ah… O que eu não daria para ser esse gato?_ Pensou Andrew, nenhum pouco orgulhoso disso.

— Quem é a bolinha mais linda desse mundo? — Disse Neil, fazendo biquinho e a voz típica e universal de se falar com bebês e animaizinhos. — Quem é? Sim, é você, sua coisinha linda.

Todo o peito de Andrew ficou ridiculamente aquecido ao assistir Neil enfiar toda a sua cara na barriga peluda de King e se esfregar nesta sem medo enquanto o gatinho tentava agarrar um de seus cachos com as patinhas.

_Droga. Droga. Droga._

Ele queria, mas não podia evitar de sentir como se uma banda estivesse tocando bateria dentro de seu pobre coraçãozinho. Neil era precioso demais para este mundo. 

Andrew tinha certeza de que se apaixonara de forma estúpida e desesperançosa por ele.

~

Quando Abby dava uma ordem, mesmo que por chamada de vídeo e usando roupas esterilizadas dos pés à cabeça, esta era atendida sem reclamações. David gostava de fingir que era a cabeça da casa, mas todos sabiam quem realmente mandava naquele lar.

E foi assim que David, Kevin e Neil acabaram com vassouras, rodos, espanadores e toda a parafernalha de limpeza em mãos. Sem Abby por perto para discipliná-los, aquela casa realmente estava se parecendo muito com um chiqueiro. 

Com toda a energia que tinha, Neil entrou deslizando na sala, onde Kevin estava tirando o pó dos móveis.

—[ _You are_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg) — cantou ele, junto com a música saindo dos alto falantes enquanto descia a mão direita na frente do rosto e a fechava lenta e dramaticamente — _my fire. The one desire. Believe when I say that I want it that way._

Era quase uma regra naquela casa, ouvir qualquer música lançada depois de 2013 enquanto se fazia faxina era estritamente proíbido. Mas todos sabiam que aquilo era, na verdade, apenas eles se permitindo a ouvir suas músicas de _prazer culposo_ sem nenhuma vergonha.

— _TELL ME WHY_ — gritou Kevin em resposta, usando o espanador como microfone.

— _Ain’t nothing but a heartache…_

_— TELL ME WHY._

— _Ain’t nothing but a mistake…_

_— Tell me why…_

_— I never want to hear you say…_

— _I want it that way_ — completaram eles em uníssono, reproduzindo uma coreografia que já haviam ensaiado mais vezes do que podiam contar.

Mesmo tendo sido adotado apenas aos dez anos e tendo precisado de um tempo para poder se acostumar à vida em uma casa nova, com pessoas novas, a ligação entre Neil e Kevin havia sido algo praticamente instantâneo. Eles meio que se completavam e entendiam exatamente os problemas mais profundos da alma um do outro, independente de sequer terem passado por algo próximo àquilo ou não.

Eles eram almas gêmeas. Irmãos de espírito, se não de sangue. Neil pularia de um abismo e se meteria nas situações mais inimagináveis por Kevin, seguindo-o cegamente e confiando com todo o seu coração nele para que ditasse o caminho certo. Ele tinha certeza de que o outro faria o mesmo por ele sem pensar duas vezes.

E toda aquela ligação ia à algo um pouco mais além da lealdade, eles também se entendiam plenamente em suas bobeiras. Por vezes incontáveis eles assistiram os adultos da casa revirar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça em contemplação dos dois idiotas sem cura que estavam criando quando apareciam com alguma nova piada interna ou aprontavam alguma coisa.

O som da campainha não foi o suficiente para que eles parassem sua[ performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXOi6zCntEc&t=29s). David estava na cozinha e, consequentemente, mais perto da porta, portanto, ele que lidasse com aquilo.

Kevin e Neil rodopiaram e fizeram gestos dramáticos com as mãos como se estivessem em um videoclipe, nunca errando nenhum passo ou letra da música. Eles também davam pequenos pulos sem sair do lugar e se deslizavam pela sala, complementando com pequenos “ _agora vocês_ ” para sua plateia imaginária.

Na hora do clímax, Neil firmou o aperto das mãos envolta da vassoura/suporte de microfone e a deitou levemente para a frente. — _Don’t wanna hear you…!_

Ao dar um meio giro perfeito em seus calcanhares, ficando assim de frente para o portal de entrada da sala, Neil quase caiu ao dar de cara com Andrew.

Por um segundo, ele achou que estava vendo coisas e que aquele não era realmente seu vizinho. Não com aquele sorriso enorme no rosto. Mas então Neil o reconheceu, o sorriso, era o mesmo da foto que estava pendurada no corredor do apartamento dele, aquele que Andrew havia dado após derrubar o sorvete do irmão gêmeo. 

Neil quis automáticamente sair correndo e se mudar do país. Ele falava duas línguas além do inglês, então talvez a vida na França ou no Brasil não seria assim tão difícil.

— Não parem por minha causa — pediu Andrew, ainda com aquele sorriso maníaco estampado no rosto. — O show estava ótimo.

Aquilo era uma tortura. Neil limpou o suor da sua testa, então se lembrou de que estava usando um arquinho rosa choque para segurar os cachos ruivos para trás e o tirou correndo. Se corasse um pouco mais, talvez ele explodisse para fora da existência. — Isso... É… Eu.... Não é nada.

— Besteira, eles fazem isso o tempo todo — disse David, sempre pronto para envergonhar os filhos. — Neil, este jovem disse que te conhece. Ele não estava usando uma máscara, então eu conferi a temperatura dele e o fiz usar quase todo nosso estoque de álcool em gel, do jeito que minha adorável esposa me instruiu a fazer.

David Wymack olhava para Andrew como se ele fosse uma mosca irritante zumbindo em sua sala. O garoto, por outro lado, parecia completamente alheio a isso.

— Minha mãe está experimentando umas receitas de cookies e acabou fazendo muitos — explicou Andrew, levantando uma tupperware grande com tampa azul. — Ela pediu pra mim trazer um pouco pra vocês.

Kevin passou por Neil e foi até andrew, tirando o pote das mãos dele como o entrometido que era.

— Eles são de baixa caloria? — Perguntou, levantando a tampa um pouquinho para sentir o aroma.

Andrew fez uma careta, como se tal ideia fosse uma ofensa pessoal à ele. — Não?!

— É… — Kevin pareceu decepcionado, mas aceitou isso bem. — Vai servir. Eu tô varado de fome e ninguém nessa casa sabe cozinhar direito.

O irmão de Neil se virou e rumou para a cozinha. Levou um segundo para que o pai percebesse o que ele estava fazendo.

— Se você sujar qualquer coisa que eu já tenha limpado — gritou David, indo atrás do filho —, vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

E, assim, Neil e Andrew estavam sozinhos na sala, rodeados por vassouras e pelas vozes dos meninos que seguiam em[ _uma direção_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4cdfRohhcg). Com toda a vontade contida em seu corpo, sendo essa muito pouca já que ele estava sequinho de vergonha, o morador da casa se aproximou do outro.

— Então — disse Andrew, mordendo outro sorriso —, _Backstreet Boys_?

Neil encarou o arquinho, ainda em suas mãos. — Eu… é. É só uma coisa boba.

— Não, não — encorajou Andrew. — Eu gostei. Você… Você dança bem.

A mesma parte de Neil que queria cavar um buraco e se esconder nele, foi a responsável por formar um sorrisinho bobo no rosto dele.

— Eu gostei do arquinho também — completou Andrew, as bochechas dele também estavam com um tom mais fraquinho de rosa.

— Idiota — respondeu Neil, baixinho e olhando para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o garoto na sua frente.

Porque o que ele deveria fazer? Responder a um elogio como uma pessoa normal? Oh, não, obrigado. Aquilo não estava na programação dele. Tudo o que sabia era ficar sem jeito e querer fazer sonzinhos idiotas e esganiçados que ele, de maneira nenhuma, deixaria que escapassem na frente de Andrew.

— Eu… Eu vou voltar para casa — disse Andrew, olhando para a sala com móveis arrastados. — Vocês parecem estar ocupados.

— Ah… Okay — respondeu Neil, extremamente decepcionado por ele já estar indo embora.

Ele levou Andrew até a porta sentindo seu coração bater de um jeito completamente idiota no seu peito. Antes de seguir para o apartamento ao lado, o garoto se virou para ele.

— Te vejo de noite? — Perguntou Andrew, mordendo a parte do seu lábio inferior onde o piercing estava preso.

 _AaaaAAAaah…_ Neil tinha uma adoração tão grande por aquele piercing. Ele queria tanto tocá-lo. Mas, _nossa_ , isso seria _super hiper meg_ a esquisito da parte dele.

— Claro — respondeu ele, se agarrando à maçaneta para não cair.

— Tchau — disse Andrew com um sorrisinho.

— Tchau — sussurrou Neil.

Ao fechar a porta, Neil se encostou contra essa e encarou o teto de gesso branco, tentando encontrar as respostas para todas as questões da humanidade nele. Não conseguiu encontrar nada já que tudo o que seu cérebro conseguia processar era _Andrew Andrew Andrew_ , como se fosse um mantra.

— Seu namorado é bonito — comentou Kevin, aparecendo no corredor com um cookie meio mordido em mãos.

_Sim, ele é… Bonito! Não meu namorado. Ele é bonito, só isso. Ah não ser… Não! QUÊ?_

Neil não estava mais fazendo sentido nem mesmo dentro de sua cabeça. Aquilo era coisa demais para lidar. Ele mostrou o dedo do meio para Kevin, para não deixá-lo sem resposta e para não perder o costume, então voltou para a sua faxina que era algo bem mais simples do que todos aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos.

~

Era possível contar as pessoas em quem Andrew confiava em apenas uma mão — talvez ainda sobrasse um dedo, ele ainda estava decidindo a respeito disso. Mas entre todas elas, nenhuma era como Renee Walker.

Ele nunca havia visto a si mesmo como o tipo de pessoa sociável e de quem os outros querem ser amigos. Quando o mundo não estava fervendo e sendo consumido por um vírus e pela estupidez humana, Andrew era só o garoto esquisito e mal humorado que era irmão do Aaron. Nenhuma pessoa sensata gostaria de ficar perto dele.

Mas, talvez para a sorte dele, Renee não era muito boa na arte de selecionar as pessoas que manteria ao seu lado. Ou ela simplesmente era boa demais para deixar qualquer um vagando por aí. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, quando Andrew e seu irmão foram transferidos para a escola nova, ela não descansou até fazer parte da vida dele.

— Então — disse a garota, sua imagem travando por um segundo na tela do celular de Andrew —, como você está? Tá lidando bem com toda essa história de distanciamento social?

— Minha vida já é um distanciamento social — respondeu Andrew, rindo, porque era fácil rir sem motivo com Renee. — Mas… Eu ainda não fiz nenhuma merda no cabelo, então acho que estou melhor do que certas pessoas.

— _Ei_ — reclamou Renee, mexendo nas pontas do cabelo chanel que antes era completamente platinado, mas que agora continha mexas verdes. — Eu achei que fosse uma boa ideia. Você não gostou mesmo?

— Parece musgo — disse ele, sendo sincero. — Ainda é melhor do que quando você usou aquela outra cor. Qual era o nome mesmo? Tucano Azul?

— Ararinha Azul — corrigiu ela.

— Pássaros — murmurou Andrew, dando de ombros.

— Não acredite nele, amor — disse uma voz de mulher fora do alcance da câmera de Renee. — Você está linda.

— A Allison tá aí? — Questionou ele, fazendo uma careta. Como havia dito, Renee não era boa escolhendo as pessoas que queria ao seu lado. — Sinceramente, Walker, achei que você fosse ser a última pessoa a furar a quarentena.

Renee abriu um sorrisinho, olhando para a namorada que estava em algum lugar acima do celular dela.

— Não estamos quebrando a quarentena — disse Renee para Andrew. — Alli vai ficar aqui por um tempo…

— Eu iria enlouquecer se ficasse mais de dois dias inteiros na mesma casa que os meus pais — garantiu Allison, se sentando ao lado de Renee na cama e aparecendo no vídeo. — Oi, Andrew.

Não é que Andrew a odiasse, mas Allison fazia parte das pessoas que nunca falariam com ele por vontade própria. Se a garota não estivesse em um relacionamento, aparentemente, mais do que sério com Renee, ela nem mesmo saberia da existência dele.

Allison Reynolds era uma garota alta, loira, rica e atleta que não se misturava normalmente com exilados. E isso fazia Andrew se perguntar se um outro alguém, que estava tomando mais da atenção dele do que o planejado, sequer o olharia se não fosse pelas condições atuais. Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta.

— Hei, o que foi? — Perguntou Renee.

Andrew deu de ombros. — Nada.

— Não — persistiu ela. — Tem alguma coisa. Você está estranho.

— Não tem nada estranho — disse ele, balançando a cabeça. — Estou sendo eu.

— Exatamente — exclamou ela. — Desde quando você é _essa_ versão de você comigo?

Um suspiro pesado deixou o corpo de Andrew. Era difícil esconder qualquer coisa de Renee, porque ela estava certa sobre ele não ser com ela do jeito que era com as outras pessoas. Ele era mais leve e mais próximo de relaxar quando estavam juntos.

Andrew olhou para a imagem pequena de Allison na tela (que não estava realmente prestando atenção neles, mas sim em algo no próprio celular).

— Eu posso colocar os fones de ouvido, se você quiser — ofereceu Renee.

Andrew balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Dane-se,_ pensou ele, _Allison é muito melhor nesses assuntos do que qualquer um de nós dois._

— Eu conheci uma pessoa — disse ele, sem pensar muito, porque se pensasse iria surtar.

— Você conheceu uma pessoa — repetiu Renee. — Você, tipo, _conheceu_ uma pessoa?

— Sim… É… Eu acho.

— Você acha? — Disse ela outra vez, encarnando um papagaio.

Ele deu de ombros, de novo. — Não sei se ele me vê desse jeito também.

Algo como entendimento pareceu cruzar o rosto de Renee e ela abriu um sorriso grande e brilhante.

— E você falando sobre _eu_ estar quebrando a quarentena — lembrou ela.

— Bem, eu espero esse tipo de comportamento de mim, não de você — explicou ele, se sentindo uma toupeira. — E, meio que, não estamos furando nada? Porque ele é, tipo, meu vizinho?

Se isso sequer fosse possível, o sorriso de Renee pareceu ficar ainda maior. Aquilo era desconcertante, porque o sorriso dela fazia Andrew também querer sorrir, mas não havia nada para se demonstrar tal reação quando o assunto era aquela paixonite besta dele por Neil. Nada de bom viria daquilo. A resposta apropriada seria deitar num cantinho em posição fetal e chorar durante algumas horas por ter caído por alguém como aquele garoto.

— O que é? — Perguntou Andrew, desejando muito que ela escondesse de volta aqueles dentes dentro da boca, onde deviam ficar.

— É só — Renee balançou uma mão na frente do próprio rosto, como se fosse chorar de orgulho —, em todos esses anos de amizade eu _nunca_ te vi dizer que estava interessado em alguém. Isso é realmente uma novidade das grandes.

Andrew se encontrava à uma palavra de desligar aquela ligação e ir fazer qualquer outra coisa. Talvez ele acabasse procurando no Google alguma receita mágica para deixar de gostar romanticamente do seu vizinho ridiculamente atraente e bom dançarino.

— Okay — disse ele, respirando pacientemente. — Qual a parte de que eu _não sei_ se ele está interessado em mim você não ouviu?

Renee deu de ombros. — Não consigo ver porque não estaria.

— Você não pode… — Andrew riu sem humor. — Renee, ele é lindo e joga exy e… e ele é todo desenvolto e fala pelos cotovelos. E eu… eu… 

— E _você_ é uma pessoa incrível. Simplesmente o ser humano mais inteligente que eu já conheci e, sem dúvidas, extremamente lindo — disse ela, em um tom que deixava claro que discussões a respeito não seriam bem vindas. — Você disse que ele joga exy. Eu conheço?

Ele se lembrou de como Neil pareceu orgulhoso ao se lembrar que já havia marcado um gol com Renee guardando a grade.

— Talvez — respondeu Andrew, dando de ombros. — O nome dele é Neil… Neil Josten.

Alguma coisa caiu no quarto de Renee. Poucos segundos depois, Allison estava espremida contra a namorada para dividirem o enquadramento da câmera.

— Você está me dizendo que Neil Josten… _O_ Neil Josten, é seu vizinho e que vocês estão se pegando? — Perguntou ela, perplexa.

— Nós não estamos nos pegando — murmurou Andrew.

— Detalhe — disse Allison, ainda boquiaberta. — Andrew, meio mundo tem crush nesse homem e nunca dá em nada. Meu Deus… Eu vou te respeitar tanto se você conseguir qualquer coisa.

— Não fala desse jeito — advertiu Andrew, não gostando nada da forma como aquilo fazia com que Neil parecesse um prêmio ou algo do tipo. — Eu não quero ser respeitado por esse tipo de coisa e ninguém deveria tratar ele como um desafio a ser conquistado. 

— Tá bem, tá bem — rendeu-se Allison, levantando as mãos e arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Mas… Olha, você só vai ouvir isso sair da minha boca uma vez. Mas você é um cara decente, Andrew. Você merece alguém tão legal quanto você.

Andrew piscou. Ali estava uma coisa do tipo que não se ouve com frequência.

— Minha namorada meio que tem razão — concordou Renee, empurrando Allison um pouco para o lado de forma afetuosa. — Você é um puta homão da porra e o Neil teria de ser cego ou burro demais pra não notar todas as suas qualidades.

Quando Renee usava um palavrão era preciso entender que o assunto era mais do que sério.

— Então — disse ela, voltando a sorrir feito uma doida —, me conta tudo.

E Andrew contou, se atentando a todos os mínimos detalhes das últimas semanas. Porque não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa e porque era difícil dizer não para Renee e, também, porque ele gostava de falar sobre Neil.

~ 

Todo almoço no apartamento de Andrew era algo o mais próximo possível de uma feira de rua. Ninguém além dele parecia saber como falar em um tom de voz moderado sob aquele teto. 

Ele nunca esperou muito de Nicky quando este era o requisito sendo julgado, de qualquer jeito, o garoto parecia ter nascido com um megafone entalado na garganta. Mas Bee era uma terapeuta equilibrada e a pessoa mais tranquila que ele conhecia e algumas pessoas até mesmo achavam que Aaron não falava de tão calado que ele era na maioria das vezes, falando apenas quando necessário (e ainda sim sendo mais sociável dos dois, o filho da mãe).

As outras três pessoas na pequena família de Andrew pareciam sempre desesperadas para compartilhar o máximo de coisas acontecendo em suas vidas, mesmo durante uma pandemia onde a coisa mais emocionante que acontecia em seus dias tinha algo haver com ter passado um nível novo em algum joguinho de celular ou descoberto alguma informação completamente inútil na internet.

O dia havia amanhecido tão abafado e quente que a pressão de Andrew já caía só de imaginar a si mesmo gastando tanta energia assim pra falar de coisas tão bobas. 

Mas, ainda assim, ele escutava com toda a atenção do mundo quando eles estavam falando. Porque, é, Andrew podia ser um projeto de adolescente rebelde emo e cheio de sentimentos angustiantes e necessidades esquisitas de se rebelar contra o sistema, mas ele ainda respeitava as pessoas que o criaram e estiveram sempre ao seu lado.

— Então, Andrew — disse Nicky, sorrindo todo confiante —, como vai o homem dos seus sonhos?

Andrew desejou engasgar com as ervilhas do seu almoço, mas nada aconteceu. — Ele não é o homem dos meus sonhos. Ele não é nada meu.

Quantas vezes ele teria de dizer aquilo? Já estava ficando chato e, um pouquinho, humilhante. Porque meio que no fundinho de seu coração frio e de pedra, Andrew queria poder responder com um “muito bem, obrigado, estávamos nos pegando loucamente até agora”.

Mas a vida nunca foi justa para ele.

— Tem certeza? — Insistiu Nicky. — Vocês pareciam bem próximos aquele dia na cozinha.

— E todos os dias saindo pra conversar na escada de incêndio — completou Aaron.

Se não fosse algo tão esquisito agredir alguém com a mesma cara que você, talvez Andrew considerasse enfiar seu garfo no meio da testa de Aaron.

— Nós _não_ estamos juntos — repetiu Andrew, esperando que seu tom de voz deixasse bem claro o que ele pensava sobre continuar falando sobre aquilo.

— Será que vocês podem parar de implicar com o Andrew — pediu Bee.

Os dois se olharam de uma forma doce e cúmplice. Ás vezes, Andrew se perguntava se Aaron se sentia do mesmo jeito a respeito da mãe adotiva. 

É, ele havia começado a chamá-la de mãe primeiro, mas isso era porque o garoto sempre havia sido tão necessitado de atenção e amor materno que não foi preciso muito para ganhá-lo. Mas com Andrew as coisas haviam sido ligeiramente diferentes, foi necessária a construção de um verdadeiro laço entre eles até que ele começasse a ceder e a ligação que tinham parecia, ao menos para ele, algo inexplicável.

Betsy era a sua melhor amiga. Não havia como fugir disso. Mas ela também era toda a representação de amor que ele conhecia. Talvez, sem ela, Andrew não soubesse o que aquela palavra formada por quatro letras significava.

Quando terminaram seu almoço, Aaron e Nick ficaram encarregados de dar um jeito em toda a louça suja. Aquele era mais do que um trato bem feito, eles ficavam com o almoço e Bee e Andrew com o jantar.

As duas pessoas que estavam livres seguiram juntas até a parte do corredor onde se separariam para seguirem para os seus próprios quartos e para suas formas completamente distintas de passar o tempo. Betsy parou em frente a porta do quarto de Andrew.

— Sabe — disse ela —, quando você quiser falar sobre isso, eu estou aqui.

Andrew deu de ombros. — Não tem nada para falar.

— Eu sei — garantiu Bee, com um sorrisinho. — Mas, quando e se tiver, você pode me falar.

Em uma vontade súbita, Andrew se curvou para frente e beijou uma das bochechas de Betsy, um beijo tão rápido e leve que mal tocou a pele dela.

— Eu te amo, mãe — disse ele.

Como acontecia em todas as vezes que Andrew, por algum motivo, demonstrava qualquer carinho por ela, as feições de Bee se derreteram em algo doce e amável.

— Eu também te amo, querido — respondeu ela, um sorriso terno adornando seu rosto.

Quando Bee já estava no quarto dela, Andrew abriu a porta do seu próprio e entrou.

Por um segundo, ele pensou que estava sendo assaltado e meio que calculou porcamente quanto tempo levaria para correr até a escrivaninha e agarrar um estilete para se proteger. Mas, então, percebeu os fios ruivos da pessoa sentada de costas para ele na cadeira do seu computador e suspirou aliviado.

— Eu deveria colocar um cadeado nessa janela? — Questionou Andrew, fechando a porta porque foda-se a regra de _nenhum suposto interesse dentro do quarto de portas fechadas_. Ninguém sabia que Neil estava ali. Ninguém poderia supor coisas ou importuná-lo por algo que não sabiam.

Neil virou para ele, um sorriso largo, porém sem mostrar os dentes, estampando a sua cara de palerma. — Provavelmente.

— É — concordou Andrew, andando até a própria cama. — Bom saber.

Ter Neil por perto já havia se tornado algo tão habitual que Andrew quase podia fingir que ele fazia parte da mobília do seu quarto. Apenas mais uma das tralhas pelas quais ele era apegado e que deixava por ali. Até King, que descansava completamente largado no colo do garoto, já parecia ter se acostumado com a sua presença.

Andrew embolou os lençóis e os jogou para uma das extremidades da cama, se sentando o mais desengonçadamente possível na outra. Dava para sentir o verão cada vez mais perto e aquilo era, honestamente, uma merda. Ele odiava usar shorts, mas suportar todo aquele calor enfiado em calças jeans seria impossível.

Neil arrastou a cadeira da melhor forma que pode através do quarto até estar perto da cama de Andrew. Porém, quando o fez, o sorriso bonito se desmanchou aos poucos e foi embora do seu rosto.

Perguntar o que tinha acontecido parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Mas, quando Andrew seguiu o olhar de Neil, todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas e um nó imenso se formou em sua garganta.

— Drew- — sussurrou Neil, sua mão se levantando, porém desistindo de tocá-lo no meio do caminho.

Andrew recolheu o próprio braço de cima do colo, abraçando seu tronco e tentando se esconder o máximo que pudesse. Havia um motivo para ele nunca usar camisetas a não ser quando estava sozinho com a sua família, como achou que estaria durante todo o dia. Era para evitar os olhares de compaixão que o reduziam a nada mais do que àquele pedaço da sua vida.

Encontrar aquele olhar em Neil foi arrasador. Não conseguia lembrar de já ter se sentido tão mínimo em toda sua vida.

Ele não tinha vergonha das linhas mais claras e ressaltadas em seus pulsos. Aquelas memórias não o assustavam mais e todos os demônios que as causaram já não o assombravam a muito tempo. Mas, por alguma razão, a vontade de chorar e chamar por Bee estava sendo mais difícil de afastar do que nunca.

— Não… Não é nada… — Ele piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

Nenhuma palavra deixou os lábios de Neil, mas seus olhos permaneceram sobre os braços cruzados a frente do peito de Andrew.

Talvez aquela fosse a deixa. Talvez aquele fosse o momento de ser o Andrew assustador que todos conheciam e afastar Neil. Ninguém normal iria querer lidar com a bagunça que Andrew era.

Mas ele não conseguia se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa. Talvez, se tentasse, ele se quebraria e desabaria em uma represa de sentimentos reprimidos, levando tudo e todos junto dele. Aquilo não seria legal nem bonito de assistir.

Todas as merdas que ele sentiu e passou não foram nenhum pouco legais de assistir. Andrew odiava muito qualquer um que glamourizasse aquele tipo de coisa que só havia causado dor nele e em sua família.

Neil colocou King no chão, se levantou da cadeira e voltou a se sentar, mas dessa vez ao lado de Andrew.

— Eu também tenho cicatrizes — disse ele, a voz estando alta o suficiente apenas para que o outro o ouvisse com clareza.

Sem dizer mais nada, Neil se virou de costas e, em um movimento rápido, puxou para cima sua camiseta até não estar mais vestindo essa.

Uma parte muito pequena da cabeça de Andrew se ocupou em ter um gay panic de cerca de cinco segundos antes que todo o resto tomasse controle. Neil Josten, do nada, estava praticamente seminu e sentando na cama dele. Em outras circunstâncias Andrew, provavelmente, teria gritado e saído correndo porque não saberia o que fazer.

Naquele momento, no entanto, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi olhar horrorizado para a pele retalhada do garoto sentado à sua frente. As cicatrizes eram variadas, indo desde linhas retas e regulares a padrões sem sentido e queimaduras que se recuperaram sem os devidos cuidados e acabaram com uma aparência derretida e repuxada.

Os braços de Andrew se tornaram mais pesados, caindo como pedras ao lado de seu corpo. Ele levou uma das mãos na direção da pele de Neil, mas foi incapaz de tocá-lo. Se o fizesse, iria doer? O faria se sentir tão exposto quanto Andrew?

Por algum motivo que Andrew nunca entenderia, Neil se moveu para trás e de encontro com o toque dele, sem vacilar por um segundo e confiando plenamente em suas mãos para não o machucarem como outras haviam feito. A pele quente sob os dedos de Andrew se mostrava cheia de relevos e ondulações conforme ele os corria por ela, sentindo todas as mínimas mudanças.

— Meu pai costumava bater em mim — disse Neil, mantendo a voz ainda baixa. — Quando ele chegava do trabalho e não havia sido um dia bom… Eu tinha de tomar cuidado com o que fazia ou dizia perto dele.

Andrew tocou a queimadura disforme no ombro de Neil, era a maior delas e a que tinha a pior aparência. Ele era só uma criança. Nada que uma criança, ou qualquer pessoa, dissesse justificaria ser punido daquela forma pelos pais.

— E a sua mãe? — Sussurrou Andrew, incapaz de encontrar sua voz habitual dentro de si.

— Ela… Ela só assistia — explicou Neil, o rosto dele estava virado o suficiente para que Andrew pudesse ver a pequena lágrima solitária que rolou pela sua bochecha. — Eu não acho que ela queria ver ou que concordava. Apenas… apenas tinha tanto medo dele que ficava petrificada e não fazia nada.

— Ela era sua mãe — apontou Andrew, não conseguindo tirar os olhos da pele de Neil. — Ela devia ter feito alguma coisa.

Os dois caíram no silêncio. Andrew espalmou as costas de Neil, sentindo seus pulmões inflarem e murcharem conforme respirava. Ele estava vivo. Os dois estavam.

— Bee diz que minhas cicatrizes são as marcas de alguém que venceu uma batalha — falou Andrew, curvando levemente as pontas dos dedos em um movimento de carinho que mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo. — Que são espólios de guerra.

Neil assentiu. — Há quanto tempo você as têm?

Era um jeito novo de parafrasear a pergunta verdadeira. _Há quanto tempo você tentou se suicidar?_

— Eu tinha treze anos — contou Andrew, de repente não vendo mais um problema em ser honesto. — Eu pensei… Não sei o que pensei. Tinha tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo na minha cabeça e todas elas me diziam que eu era um erro, que nem mesmo Tilda me quis e tudo o que eu fazia era atrapalhar a vida do Aaron e da Bee.

Agora, ele sabia que nenhuma daquelas coisas era verdade. Sabia que sua família, aquela de verdade que estava ali com ele, o amava incondicionalmente e não saberia o que fazer sem ele.

— Eu não… — A voz de Andrew falhou. — Eu não queria morrer… apenas…

Neil soltou o ar. — Apenas queria fazer tudo parar.

— É.

Neil se virou na cama até que eles estivessem sentados de frente um para o outro. Os olhos dele haviam se tornado piscinas com o tom mais cristalino de azul. Era difícil não encará-los.

O garoto levantou os braços e, quando não houve nenhum tipo de objeção a seu pedido silencioso, envolveu os ombros de Andrew em um abraço apertado. Aquilo era o mais próximo que ele havia estado de qualquer pessoa em muito tempo — torso e braços se tocando, um queixo afundado em seu ombro. 

Depois de um tempo se acostumando, Andrew circulou a cintura de Neil com seus próprios braços, mantendo-o lá. O toque era quente, confortável e capaz de desembaraçar cuidadosamente o nó em sua garganta.

Estava tudo bem. De verdade.

Eles estavam bem.

Eles estavam vivos.

Andrew era grato por aquilo.

~

Havia um bilhete preso na janela do quarto de Neil naquela manhã quando ele acordou. Apenas uma folha de papel com três frases e uma assinatura, presa do lado de fora por pedaços coloridos de fitas.

———————

_Me encontre no estacionamento ao meio-dia._

_Traga sua máscara._

_Andrew._

_ich mag dich sehr_

———————

Ele não fazia ideia do que era a última frase. Julgando pelo fato de que as palavras pareciam ser apenas um amontoado aleatório de letras, Neil chegou a conclusão de que deveria ser algo próximo ao alemão ou norueguês.

O garoto chegou perto de sacar o celular e procurar em algum dicionário online os significados daquelas palavras, mas assim que pegou o aparelho na mão e seus olhos caíram sobre o relógio indicando que faltava menos de meia hora para meio-dia, qualquer outra preocupação teve de ser adiada.

Neil se livrou da camiseta e da calça de moletom aos pulos, abandonando-os no chão do quarto no caminho até sua cômoda. Não dava tempo para um banho, o que ele havia tomado na noite anterior e quase uma lata inteira de desodorante aerossol teriam de bastar. Maldito odor adolescente. 

O garoto se enfiou em um jeans justo e em uma camiseta laranja, saindo no corredor e seguindo até o banheiro, onde esmurrou a porta fechada até conseguir uma resposta.

— Tá ocupado — gritou Kevin do outro lado.

Impaciente, Neil tirou o celular do bolso e conferiu a hora. Faltavam cinco minutos. 

Ele acabaria chegando atrasado, o que significava que deixaria Andrew esperando e aquilo era inadmissível.

 _Foda-se_ , pensou ele, pouco antes de abrir a porta mesmo assim e dar de cara com um Kevin ainda fechando o zíper da calça.

— Mas que porra…? — Exclamou Kevin.

Neil não deu atenção para o irmão. Em vez disso, ele afundou a cabeça na pia e molhou o cabelo, esperando conseguir dar um jeito naquela bagunça ao mesmo tempo em que escovava os dentes.

Veja bem, Neil nunca ligou muito para sua aparência e não conseguia entender muito o motivo de todos sram obcecados com como pareciam ou não. Estar em forma, para ele, era simplesmente um requisito para jogar exy fazendo uso do seu corpo do melhor jeito possível. Mas desde que havia conhecido Andrew, com suas roupas bonitas e rosto mais bonito ainda, ele não conseguia não ligar. Agora, todas as vezes que sabia que iam se ver, ele trocava de roupa pelo menos três vezes e se olhava no espelho umas outras cinco.

Se importar com a própria aparência na esperança de ser notado por um garoto bonito era algo extremante exaustivo. Como Kevin conseguia fazer isso por dois? Só deus sabe.

Quando chegou a conclusão de que não conseguiria fazer nada além daquilo, Neil saiu do banheiro e seguiu firme e confiantemente para a porta de saída do apartamento. Foi apenas quando ele já estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta desta que David surgiu no corredor.

— Onde o senhor está pensando que vai? — Questionou ele, uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando o pano de prato sobre o ombro, como se ele fosse uma dona de casa extremamente de saco cheio dos filhos.

Neil sorriu.

— Sair — sorriu Neil, se fingindo de idiota e apontando para a porta meio aberta com o polegar.

David parecia a um segundo de desistir de tudo e entrar no primeiro avião para qualquer lugar onde ele não precisasse lidar com adolescentes. O que era algo no mínimo interessante de se observar já que ele era treinador de um time de exy para pré-adolescentes e crianças.

Havia sido assim que eles acabaram na vida um do outro. Pelo meio do exy. Neil havia entrado para a liga júnior escondido do pai e não demorou muito para o treinador sacar a aversão por figuras de autoridade masculinas que ele tinha e o medo constante de se trocar no mesmo vestiário que os outros garotos. Pouco depois disso, o homem o levou até a médica do time que o convenceu de levantar a camiseta para que ela o examinasse e eles descobriram todos os abusos pelos quais ele passava em sua casa. E então tudo foi uma loucura de assistentes sociais, médicos, psicólogos, um lar temporário e, então, uma nova casa fixa com as pessoas que hoje ele considerava sua única família.

— Eu... Eu sei — disse ele, gesticulando feito um maluco. — Mas para onde está indo?

Neil deu de ombros. Ele realmente não fazia idéia de para onde estava indo e, _nossa_ , aquilo era muito legal. Tudo com Andrew era sempre mil vezes mais emocionante do que seria com qualquer outra pessoa.

— Para algum lugar com Andrew — contou Neil, porque não havia motivo para mentir.

David pinçou a ponte do seu nariz e respirou fundo.

— Eu volto logo — garantiu o garoto, mas sem saber se aquele seria o caso ou não já que não tinha a menor idéia de para onde estavam indo.

— Só... — David se virou meio de lado, pronto para voltar para o que quer que estivesse fazendo. — Coloque a mascara no rosto e não tire por nenhuma hipótese.

— Eu sei, eu sei — lembrou Neil. — Abby já disse isso um milhão de vezes.

David apontou para ele, certificando-se de que estava sendo ouvido. — Agora você ouviu mil e uma.

Neil rolou os olhos e saiu do apartamento, apertando o passo até o elevador e, então, esperando com toda a impaciência do mundo dentro desse. Talvez ter descido os quatro lances de escada fosse mais rápido do que ir por aquele elevador velho e lento.

Ao finalmente chegar no andar da garagem, Neil seguiu na direção onde David deixava seu carro amarelo horroroso, pois chegou a conclusão de que a vaga da família de Andrew deveria estar ali por perto.

_Dito e feito!_

Andrew estava tão camuflado na lataria do carro que a única forma de o distinguir desse havia sido a pele pálida e o cabelo loiro. Um cigarro estava pendendo dos lábios dele enquanto ele digitava algo em seu telefone.

— Você pode fumar aqui embaixo? — Perguntou Neil, quando estava perto o suficiente para ser ouvido sem gritar.

— Não estou vendo ninguém para me dizer o contrário. — Andrew deu de ombros, tirando o cigarro da boca e o apagando contra o pilar de concreto mais próximo. — Você está atrasado.

O garoto não esperou uma resposta, apenas abriu a porta do motorista e entrou. Neil deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Por um segundo, ele imaginou que havia algo diferente em Andrew, que sua voz estava mais ríspida e as costas mais tensas. Mas devia ser apenas imaginação.

— Bem — explicou-se Neil, afivelando o cinto de segurança —, alguém me manteve acordado por boa parte da noite, então não me culpe por ter dormido até tarde.

Andrew rolou os olhos e girou a chave na ignição. — Você sequer tem noção do tamanho do duplo sentido dessa frase.

Neil riu.

— O que é...? — Perguntou ele, cutucando o braço de Andrew. — Você tem medo de soar gay demais?

Andrew não respondeu imediatamente. Ele manteve os olhos nas curvas do estacionamento e na rampa que levava à luz ofuscante do dia. Apenas quando já estavam dirigindo pelas ruas de Columbia que ele finalmente disse algo.

— Não tenho medo de soar algo que sou.

Neil sorriu. — Eu também.

Era algo idiota, claro. Mas Neil se sentia muito bem em saber com certeza que Andrew era gay. Não que achasse que teria qualquer chance com alguém como ele, mas sonhar parecia algo ainda mais fácil agora.

Andrew ligou o rádio e girou o botão do volume. Era como se ele nem mesmo se importasse com a possibilidade de receber uma multa, como se estivesse no seu quarto e ninguém fosse capaz de impedi-lo. Neil ficou contente em[ reconhecer a música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WR7U7_cKJw4) como uma das tantas que havia ouvido ecoar abafada através da parede fina que os dividia.

Ele deitou a cabeça contra o encosto do banco e olhou para Andrew, para o lado bonito e sereno do rosto enquanto dirigia, os braços fortes tensionados e os polegares tamborilando o volante no ritmo da música. As cicatrizes em seus pulsos estavam cobertas pela manga da blusa fina, mas Neil sabia que elas estavam ali. Sabia que, assim como ele, ambos haviam marcas dos piores momentos das suas vidas.

Eles eram sobreviventes. Espíritos em comum.

Mesmo que todas as coisas nas quais ele pensava antes de dormir não se realizassem, Neil não era capaz de deixar de se sentir uma pessoa de muita sorte por morar, de todos os lugares do mundo, ao lado de Andrew Joseph Minyard.

Andrew olhou para Neil de soslaio, provavelmente encontrando nele o olhar mais idiota e completamente rendido de todo o universo. E tudo bem se ele percebesse, porque Neil era a pior pessoa possível na arte de guardar segredos.

Diferente do que fazia normalmente, Andrew não disse um “ _o que?_ ” em tom de acusação nem nada. Ele apenas voltou a encarar as ruas nada movimentadas e corou levemente.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao seu destino. Não era legal admitir, mas Neil ficou um tiquinho de nada decepcionado ao perceber que era apenas um _Wallmart_ qualquer.

— Então... — Disse ele depois de fechar a porta do carro. — Nós vamos em algum lugar atrás desse grande prédio azul ou...

— Não — negou Andrew, olhando para o lugar como se fosse o Santo Graal. — Nós vamos entrar no prédio azul.

E assim eles fizeram, mesmo que Neil ainda continuasse um pouco descrente. Como tinham pais extremamente paranóicos que haviam os criado para ser igualmente surtados, os dois praticamente tomaram banho com o potinho de álcool em gel na entrada e limparam duas vezes as cestinhas que usariam.

Andrew tirou do bolso uma lista de itens escrita no mesmo tipo de folha em que havia anotado o bilhete que pregara na janela de Neil. Ele rasgou o papel ao maio e deu uma das metades para o outro garoto.

— Me encontre na fila do caixa em vinte minutos — instruiu Andrew, desaparecendo nos corredores logo em seguida.

Durante uns vinte segundos, Neil apenas encarou o nada e tentou compreender o que caralhos estava acontecendo. E então desistiu e foi atrás dos itens da sua lista.

Chantilly. Oreos. Salgadinhos. Sorvete.

O último item da lista era, sem dúvidas, a coisa que Neil mais esperava ali. Mas compreender a razão pela qual Andrew o havia intimado para ir com ele fazer compras ainda era, sem duvidas, algo que ele estava longe de conseguir.

Depois de pegar todas as coisas, Neil foi para onde Andrew havia indicado e o encontrou em uma das filas do caixa, mantendo um metro e meio de distância do cliente da frente como indicado.

Neil parou atrás dele.

Na cesta de compras de Andrew havia morangos, marshmallows, quatro sanduíches naturais e, para a surpresa de Neil, uma garrafa de vodka.

— Você tem vinte e um anos e esqueceu de me contar? — Indagou Neil, apontando para a cesta.

— Não, eu tenho uma identidade falsa como qualquer pessoa deveria ter — sussurrou Andrew em resposta.

— Eu não acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas têm — respondeu Neil, também sussurrando.

— Mas eu tenho. — Andrew deu de ombros. — Como você achava que eu comprava os cigarros?

Neil deu de ombros. Ele realmente nunca havia pensado muito sobre isso.

Quando chegaram no caixa, a identidade falsa de Andrew pareceu convencer sem nenhum problema a mulher atrás do balcão. O que, sinceramente, aquilo era ridículo porque aquele pedaço de plástico que ele carregava não chegava nem perto de ser convincente. Se qualquer pessoa calculasse a data de nascimento inscrita se daria conta disso. Ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria que Andrew tinha quarenta e três anos.

Os dois levaram as compras para o carro e, tão rápido quanto haviam chegado, foram embora.

Neil olhou para o conteúdo das sacolas em suas mãos.

— Você realmente deveria reduzir seu consumo de doce — aconselhou ele.

— A partir do momento em que vou dividir eles com você, já estou reduzindo — apontou Andrew. — Agora vê se abre um dos pacotes de marshmallow.

E Neil o abriu se sentindo, por alguma razão, flutuando com a idéia de que Andrew aparentemente havia feito planos para eles naquela tarde.

Entrar no apartamento de Andrew sem chamar a atenção e carregando varias sacolas com comidas em embalagens barulhentas era um verdadeiro desafio. Aparentemente, Betsy sabia que Neil iria passar a tarde ali e que Andrew havia ido fazer compras para isso, mas a idéia do álcool não era algo que a agradaria muito.

Andrew apontou na direção do corredor que levava aos quarto para que Neil levasse as sacolas para lá enquanto ele guardava o pote de sorvete na geladeira.

King estava no corredor, passando a pata na porta e pedindo para entrar. Neil deixou que ele passasse, colocando as sacolas sobre a cama em seguida e escondendo a garrafa de vodka debaixo do travesseiro de Andrew, como haviam combinado.

Neil conhecia cada coisa naquele quarto como conhecia no seu próprio. Isso era fruto de passar quase todos os seus dias ou começos de noite ali, conversando e rindo e admirando o morador daquele ambiente. Andrew era o tipo de pessoa que emoldurava seus pôsteres de bandas famosas, ele também tinha uma estante abarrotada de livros de todos os gêneros com uma escrivaninha ao lado, sua cômoda de roupas estava localizada no pé da sua cama que era, por hora, a única coisa bagunçada ali.

Tudo naquele ambiente exalava o mesmo cheiro que Andrew, algo amadeirado e familiar. Neil inspirou fundo, tentando capturar o máximo daquela essência que seus pulmões lhe permitiam. Era inebriante.

Ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando King lá dentro (o gato já havia pegado no sono e, dificilmente, iria acordar).

— Oh, olá — exclamou uma voz de mulher atrás dele.

Neil se virou na direção da voz, encontrando uma mulher que devia ter a mesma idade de Abby, não mais do que quarenta e poucos anos, com uma expressão doce que se contrastava completamente com suas roupas amarrotadas e o cabelo castanho bagunçado. Julgando pelas bolsas de cansaço embaixo dos olhos e pelo fato de que era a única moradora do lugar que ele ainda não havia conhecido, áqüea só podia ser uma pessoa.

— Você deve ser o Neil — sorriu ela, estendendo a mão para ele. — Eu sou a Betsy... Mas pode me chamar de Bee.

— Olá, senhora Dobson — respondeu Neil, apertando a mão macia dela.

— Como está sua família, Neil? — Perguntou ela. — Andrew disse que sua mãe é enfermeira. Vocês devem estar preocupados por ela estar trabalhando durante toda essa loucura.

— Sim, nós estamos um pouco preocupados — admitiu Neil. — Mas Abby é cuidadosa, então isso nos tranquiliza um pouco.

— Que bom — disse Bee, assentindo. — Quando ela estiver de volta em casa, talvez possamos fazer um jantar ou...

A voz de Andrew entrando no corredor a cortou imediatamente. — Bee, você poderia não importunar mais o meu convidado.

— Eu não estava importunando ninguém — defendeu-se ela. — Estava apenas o convidando para um jantar.

— Ah, que pena — dramatizou Andrew, abrindo a porta do seu quarto e empurrando Neil para dentro deste. — Ele não come.

Neil não pode ver a face de Bee, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que devia ser uma réplica exata daquela que David constantemente dirigia aos filhos.

— Deixe a porta aberta — instruiu ela.

Andrew fechou a porta.

— Oops...

Neil começou a rir ao ser empurrado ainda mais para dentro do quarto. King ainda estava deitado no mesmo lugar, a barriga, agora virada para cima, era o único sinal de movimento.

— Ei ei ei — disse ele, rindo. — Por que você não me quer perto da sua mãe? Tem vergonha de mim ou algo do tipo?

Andrew parou de empurrá-lo e tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso, seguindo na direção da janela.

— Vai por mim — disse ele, sentando-se no parapeito e acendendo o tubo —, estou te fazendo um favor. Bee sem dúvidas iria fazer todo o negócio de terapeuta dela, tentando te analisar pra saber se é alguém confiável ou não para ficar do lado de um dos filhos dela. Eu até fiquei com pena da namorada do Aaron, Katelyn, quando ele a trouxe aqui pela primeira vez.

O coração de Neil pareceu pular uma batida. Andrew havia acabado de comparar aquela situação com o namoro do irmão? O que aquilo significava? Ele estava apenas entendendo tudo errado por aquilo ser o que tanto queria?

Se Andrew havia percebido ou não o que tinha acabado de dizer, não deixou que isso fosse demonstrado em sua expressão.

Neil se sentou na cadeira do computador, que praticamente havia a declarado sua àquela altura, e deslizou até a janela. Ele esticou a mão na direção de Andrew e este o entregou o cigarro, seus dedos se roçando levemente na troca e arrepiando todos os pelos do braço dele.

Fumar não era algo que ele costumava fazer com frequência antes daquela quarentena, apenas vez ou outra quando precisava relaxar. Aparentemente ia acabar saindo de todo aquele período de reclusão com um novo vício nada saudável.

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou ele.

Os olhos de Andrew pareciam serem feitos de puro ouro quando estavam na luz do sol.

— O que você quer fazer? — Rebateu Andrew.

Neil riu. — Eu não sei... Você me chamou aqui.

Andrew abriu um sorrisinho e se levantou do parapeito, puxando Neil com sigo na direção da cama e dando ele apenas tempo o suficiente para apagar o cigarro na madeira da janela.

_MEU DEUS. Meu Deus. MeU dEuS. M e u D e u s._

O que aquilo significava? O que todo aquele dia estava significando? Por que eles estavam se sentando na cama? Por que Andrew estava sorrindo?

Todo o _Gay Panic™_ de Neil passou quando Andrew pegou seu notebook debaixo da cama e depois enfiou a mão em baixo do travesseiro para puxar a garrafa. Parte de Neil quis ir embora naquele exato momento. O que ele estava pensando que eles iriam fazer?

— Vamos jogar algo — disse Andrew, abrindo seu notebook e selecionando um filme. _A noiva cadáver_. — Sempre que alguém disser qualquer palavra derivada de morte ou do verbo morrer, nós tomamos um shot.

Deitar em uma cama ao lado de Andrew enquanto enchiam a cara sem ter ingerido nada além de marshmallows antes, não era o plano mais esperto do mundo. Se Neil dissesse que prestou uma atenção devotada ao filme, estaria mentindo, já que foi incapaz de desgrudar os olhos do garoto deitado ao seu lado.

Quando o filme acabou, eles já tinham dado adeus a mais de meia garrafa e chegaram a conclusão, graças as risadas soltas de Neil e dos soluços de Andrew, que era melhor pararem.

Eles se sentaram de frente um para o outro e comeram seus sanduíches naturais. O pão estava um pouco molhado por causa do tomate e a alface já havia murchado e escurecido nas bordas, nem mesmo o peito de peru era dos melhores. Mas Neil poderia jurar que aquele era o melhor lanche que já havia comido em toda a sua vida.

Em um certo momento, Neil colocou o pão sobre o joelho dobrado e estendeu as duas mãos fechadas em punhos para a frente, pedindo para que Andrew fizesse o mesmo. E então eles começaram a brincar dando soquinhos nas mãos um do outro, algo que ele havia aprendido com Kevin quando se conheceram, quem recuasse antes da hora ou fosse acertado perdia. Os joelhos deles estavam se tocando, os pés também e nenhum deles fugia de verdade das mãos do outro.

Talvez fosse só o álcool o enganando. Talvez os corações deles estivessem batendo tão alto que havia se tornado audível.

Quando pararam de brincar, Neil começou a alimentar King com alguns pedacinhos do seu pão. O que mais ele poderia fazer? O gato era a coisa mais fofa existente em todo o mundo e estava o cutucando com a patinha peluda para pedir por comida.

— Você sabia — disse Neil, dando um pedacinho de peito de peru para o gatinho —, que após cada jogador fazer três movimentos em uma partida de xadrez, existem cento e vinte e um milhões de caminhos possíveis para serem tomados?

Andrew piscou.

— Não? — respondeu ele, mordendo o sanduíche. — Como _você_ sabe disso?

— Apenas sei. — Neil deu de ombros.

Andrew riu. _Deus..._ Neil adorava tanto o som da risada dele. Queria ouvir aquilo para sempre em um loop infinito.

— Então você é o tipo de pessoa que saí por aí destilando um monte de conhecimento aleatório quando está bêbado? — Perguntou Andrew, ainda sorrindo.

King miou, cutucando Neil.

— Se o _você_ bêbado for o tipo de pessoa que ri desses conhecimentos — disse Neil, tendo perdido completamente o filtro do que dizia cerca de meia garrafa de vodka antes —, então é. Sim, eu sou esse tipo.

Silêncio. Miado.

— Você tem uma risada tão linda — sussurrou Neil, sua voz sendo o único ruído além dos miados.

Pode ter sido o cérebro de minhoca bêbado de Neil, mas ele achou ter visto Andrew se curvar um pouco na sua direção, os olhos piscando lentamente.

O que teria acontecido? Eles teriam se beijado? Algum dos dois teria recuado?

O que _aconteceu_ de fato, foi King pulando e arrancando o sanduíche, junto com um filete de pele, da mão de Neil que, por sua vez, soltou um gritinho esganiçado de dor. Andrew pulou para trás, recuando e corando com tanta força que todo o seu rosto assumiu um tom forte de vermelho.

Se teletransporte fosse algo possível e real, estava mais do que claro que os dois sumiriam daquele quarto no mesmo instante. Mas, como não era, eles respiraram fundo e trocaram olhares alternados entre o rosto um do outro e o gato que comia feliz da vida o sanduíche no chão do quarto.

Neil levou o corte a boca, mas recebeu um tapa na mão antes mesmo de sequer tocá-lo.

— Que nojo — exclamou Andrew. — Não faz isso. Fica aqui, eu vou buscar um curativo.

Andrew saiu do quarto e deixou o outro garoto ali, sozinho com a sua consciência confusa e culposa.

Neil se sentia fora de si. Flutuando sobre o seu próprio corpo e julgando a si mesmo em sua experiência extra corpórea. Mas isso não tinha a ver com o álcool, qualquer efeito deste sobre ele havia se esvaido no momento em que a vergonha o tomou. O que ele estava fazendo? Não era pra ser assim com Andrew. Ele queria que fosse de verdade, não que toda sua coragem viesse engarrafada. 

Andrew entrou outra vez no quarto, carregando um kit de primeiros socorros debaixo do braço. Ele se sentou em frente a Neil e, delicadamente, pegou a mão dele. Seus olhos se manterem atentos ao pequeno ferimento durante todo o processo de limpeza até finalmente o tampar com um curativo.

Neil levantou a própria mão na altura dos olhos e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

— Band-aids da Hello Kitty — observou Neil.

Andrew assentiu, ele segurou a mão de Neil outra vez e a levou até seus lábios, beijando sobre o curativo cor-de-rosa.

— Para sarar mais rápido — disse ele ao se afastar.

As bochechas de Neil formigaram.

— Obrigado — sussurrou Neil.

Andrew esboçou um sorrisinho e colocou o kit de primeiros socorros de lado quando se levantou. Ele foi até a sua estante e começou a procurar por algo, correndo os dedos pelos títulos empoeirados e murmurando sozinho algo que Neil não conseguia ouvir. 

No chão, King miou, parecendo satisfeito em terminar seu lanche. Neil se esticou para afagar a cabeça dele, o que o fez ronronar.

— Você sabia que gatos tem trinta e dois músculos em cada orelha? — Perguntou Neil.

— E voltamos com os fatos desconhecidos — anunciou Andrew.

~

Aquela havia sido uma ideia terrível.

Andrew sabia que era uma ideia terrível do momento em que saiu da boca de Nick em diante. Nenhuma boa ideia sequer havia sido profetizada por Nicholas Hemmick.

Mas, por alguma razão doida, Aaron concordou e Bee fez lanches e Andrew foi obrigado a bater na porta da frente do seu vizinho.

— _Você vai pela porta_ — havia exigido Nicky. — _Sabe, como uma pessoa normal._

Mas nada entre ele e Neil Josten era normal. Eles haviam se conhecido em uma escada de incêndio durante uma pandemia. Eles conversavam sobre teorias da conspiração e serviam de apoio um para o outro. Eles quase haviam se beijado. Bem… Ao menos Andrew acreditava que era aquilo o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele dia antes de King cometer um homicídio contra um sanduíche e cortar todo e qualquer clima.

Pensar no provável quase beijo não era a coisa preferida de Andrew. Porque a) não havia realmente acontecido e por isso era um _quase_ beijo, também porque b) talvez ele não fosse de verdade. Álcool nunca havia afetado Andrew com força, mas Neil não parecia lidar bem com a substância, sua voz mole e as constantes informações aleatórias e inúteis eram a prova viva disso. Se, por alguma razão, eles tivessem seguido em frente e se beijado naquela tarde, qual era a porcentagem de _Neil_ em relação ao álcool que realmente estaria ali.

E foi passando por cima de todos os seus _e se_ que Andrew criou coragem para bater na porta do apartamento vizinho e convidar Neil e Kevin para o verdadeiro inferno que se tornaria aquela tarde em questão de minutos. 

Cinco era um grande número de pessoas para uma sala pequena com um só sofá, então a disposição de todos os garotos não estava o mais confortável possível. Aaron e Kevin estavam sentados no sofá com os controles do Xbox dos gêmeos em mãos e gritando para a tela da TV enquanto Nick, que estava sentado no encosto com as pernas nas costas dos outros dois garotos, fazia um verdadeiro escândalo, um pouco animado demais com um jogo de futebol eletrônico. Andrew e Neil, por outro lado, estavam sentados juntos no chão, imersos no seu próprio mundinho.

Quando King entrou na sala, Neil esticou as pernas para que ele subisse em seu colo. Andrew não entendia a obsessão que o garoto tinha pelo seu gato, mas achava a coisa mais linda do mundo. Ele estendeu a mão e coçou atrás das orelhas do bichano, que ronronou alto em aprovação.

— Você acha que ele ama a gente? — Perguntou Neil.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Andrew, franzindo a testa. — Animais sequer entendem o conceito de amor sendo que nem mesmo nós entendemos? O que é amor? Nós nos convencemos que ele é real ou isso tudo é apenas nossos hormônios nos confundindo?

— Vai se ferrar — xingou Neil, tapando as orelhas de King para que ele não escutasse as coisas ditas por Andrew. — Ele me ama e eu amo ele. Você só está com inveja porque o _seu_ gato gosta mais de mim.

A cara emburrada de Neil fez Andrew rir, alto e jogando a cabeça para trás contra a parede. No sofá, a gritaria parou quando Nick e Aaron olharam para os dois espantados. Andrew deu de ombros, _o que é? Não posso rir mais?_

Enquanto Nicky voltou sua atenção imediata para o jogo, Aaron manteve seus olhos na cena no chão. Só que ele não estava olhando para Andrew, mas sim para Neil, estudando cada movimento do garoto como se ele fosse uma ameba em um tubo de ensaio ou algo assim. Andrew reconheceu aquele olhar como o mesmo que ele havia direcionado a Katelyn no dia em que se viram pela primeira vez e ela lhe foi apresentada como a namorada do seu irmão. Era o tipo de olhar que se esperava quando a pessoa que você mais amava no mundo poderia estar sendo ameaçada por alguém. Seja lá o que Aaron encontrou em Neil, não pareceu ser algo terrível, já que ele voltou facilmente para o seu jogo.

Os garotos jogaram mais algumas partidas até que Kevin finalmente desistisse de ganhar de Aaron e então colocaram os controles de lado. O que foi uma merda, porque fez com que Andrew tivesse de participar da conversa.

— Então — disse Kevin, apontando para Andrew e Aaron —, qual dos dois é mais velho?

— Andrew — respondeu Aaron. — Ele nasceu cinco minutos antes de mim.

O histórico médico deles dizia que Andrew havia nascido primeiro e que uma complicação na hora do parto fez com que Aaron nascesse morto. Por três minutos, os três primeiros de sua existência no mundo exterior, Andrew viveu em um mundo sem sua outra metade. Mas os médicos conseguiram trazer seu irmão de volta e, mal sabiam eles, manter ambos vivos.

Se Andrew ainda estava andando e respirando pelo mundo, ele devia isso não apenas a si mesmo, mas também a Aaron. Foi seu irmão quem segurou sua mão nas piores noites e que esteve ao lado de Andrew quando ele se sentia menos que nada.

— E isso faz de você a versão hétero dele? — Disse Kevin, apontando de Aaron para Andrew.

— Isso faz de mim a versão melhorada dele — pontuou Aaron, arrumando a postura.

Andrew agarrou uma almofada que estava ao seu lado no chão e jogou com força no irmão.

— Vai sonhando — respondeu ele, com uma careta.

Neil se mexeu meio inquieto ao lado de Andrew. — Eu não acho que vocês sejam tão parecidos.

Kevin torceu o nariz, como se seu irmão tivesse acabado de falar a coisa mais idiota de todo o universo.

— Eles são gêmeos — lembrou.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas… — Neil olhou para Andrew. — Você é diferente.

Tosse. — _Boiolas._ — Tosse.

Andrew teria se virado para Nicky e feito com que ele se arrependesse até mesmo de ter nascido, se não estivesse ocupado demais olhando para Neil e provando do jeito mais prático que o que o primo havia dito era a mais pura das verdades. 

O coração de Andrew dizia para ele pegar a mão de Neil, fugir do país e ir viver em uma ilha paradisíaca só os dois e uns cinquenta gatos para o garoto ficar sendo fofo e mimando o dia todo. Contudo, tudo o que deixou sua boca foi:

— Já você e o Kevin são idênticos. Dois obcecados do caralho.

Neil rolou os olhos. 

— Lá vem você com essa implicância com o meu exy de novo — reclamou ele.

— E nós não somos nem um pouco iguais — garantiu Kevin. — Eu sou melhor.

— Você é um teimoso cabeça dura. Isso sim — rebateu Neil. — Não sei como o Jeremy e o Jean suportam te namorar. Eles tem escolha. Deveriam correr o mais rápido que pudessem.

A impressão que Andrew tinha era que os dois sairiam nos tapas a qualquer segundo e depois iriam rir sobre isso como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Ao menos _eu_ namoro quem quero. — Kevin deu de ombros, olhando para Andrew em seguida. 

O que era aquilo? 

Estava assim tão na cara que Andrew gostava de Neil? 

Ele jurava que sabia disfarçar (ou ao menos ele tentava). 

Ah não ser… Não. 

Aquela coisa que estava acontecendo enquanto eles estavam bêbados não contava e Neil nunca havia dito nada sobre o bilhete. Tá certo que, talvez, ele não devesse ter escrito tal confissão em alemão, mas ser muito aberto sobre seus sentimentos não era algo com que Andrew estava acostumado. Sua bunda gay nunca poderia ser tão direta com esse tipo de coisa. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era esperar que Neil adivinhasse magicamente seus sentimentos por ele. Ou pelo menos usasse a porra da internet para pesquisar a porra da tradução para uma frase.

— Eu… Ham… É… — Neil gaguejou, desistindo de dizer qualquer coisa e apenas franzindo a testa o mais forte que pôde. Ele parecia o gato do meme do gato rabugento. _Porra_... Andrew achou adorável.

— Espera, espera — chamou Nicky, erguendo as mãos para atrair a atenção para si. — Você tem _dois_ namorados?

Kevin deu de ombros.

— Alguns com tanto, outros com tão pouco — murmurou Nicky.

— Bicho, mas e o Erik? — Lembrou Aaron, olhando para o primo. — Vocês namoram a anos.

— Erik está do outro lado do mundo, lá no caralho da Alemanha. — Nicky deu de ombros depois fez voz de choro. — Eu sou tão solitário.

— _Ah mas_ você não vale o arroz com feijão que come, isso sim — observou Aaron, mas a sua opinião sobre a maioria das pessoas era essa.

Naquela noite, quando Neil e Kevin haviam voltado para a sua casa que se encontrava a três passos de distância da deles, Aaron ajudou Andrew a limpar a bagunça de copos e embalagens de comida que havia sido deixada na sala (só Deus sabe onde Nicky se enfiava sempre que eles tinham de organizar algo que havia sido ideia dele). Eles juntaram todo o lixo em silêncio e foi só quando estavam lavando e guardando a louça usada, que Aaron disse alguma coisa.

— Você realmente gosta dele, né? — Perguntou, se virando para Andrew.

O garoto não respondeu aquilo. Os dois nunca tinham tido esse tipo de conversa. Sobre quem gostava de quem ou o que. Ainda assim, Aaron foi a primeira pessoa a saber que Andrew gostava de homens. Seu irmão sabia do casinho sem fundamento que ele havia tido com um carinha dois anos mais velho chamado Roland, mas não é como se isso realmente importasse. Eles não falavam sobre sentimentos e Andrew só soube sobre Katelyn quando Aaron já havia movido mundos e montanhas para conquistá-la. Mas ali estavam eles, falando sobre sentimentos com um monte de copos e pratos ensaboados entre eles, e Andrew não tinha ideia do que deveria dizer.

— Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta — garantiu Aaron. — Mas é que você é meu irmão e eu quero te ver feliz. Eu quero… quero te ver rindo mais vezes como estava rindo hoje. 

Andrew piscou.

— Então — continuou Aaron, voltando a ensaboar um copo —, se ele te faz bem e você gosta mesmo dele, deviam ficar juntos. Dá pra ver que ele gosta de você e eu acho que talvez fosse capaz de cuidar de… você.

— Eu não preciso de ninguém pra cuidar de mim — murmurou Andrew, porque era incapaz de dizer apenas obrigado e seguir com a vida. 

— Precisa sim — insistiu Aaron, agora enfiando os copos debaixo da água para enxaguar. — Você vive cuidando de todo mundo. De mim, do Nicky, da Bee e da Renee. Está sempre tão preocupado com nós e nos defendendo de tudo, que esquece de si mesmo. Então, _sim_. Sim, precisa de alguém que esteja do seu lado e cuide de você. Porque você, meu irmão, faz um puta trabalho de bosta nisso.

O coração de Andrew pareceu grande e quentinho em seu peito. Ele trocou um olhar com Aaron e riu, podendo sentir toda a cumplicidade implícita entre eles.

Andrew não era o tipo de pessoa que abraça. Ou ao menos ele havia deixado de ser depois que cresceram, desde que vivia agarrado em Aaron como se fosse um bebê coala quando eram mais novos. Porém, entre abraçar Neil e passar a dar beijos diários de boa noite em Bee, podia sentir que estava se tornando mais suscetível a tal ato. Ele ergueu os braços e os cruzou atrás da cabeça do irmão, apoiando seu queixo no ombro dele. Aaron o abraçou de volta, molhando as costas da camisa de Andrew com as mãos cheias de sabão.

— Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida — sussurrou Andrew.

Porque se eles realmente iriam entrar nessa vibe melosa, não tinha razão para ele não pular de cabeça logo.

— Você também é a da minha — disse Aaron, apertando mais os braços ao redor de Andrew. — Minha família de uma pessoa só.

Andrew sorriu. Aquilo era algo antigo entre eles, de quando se sentavam juntos em uma cama de algum de seus lares provisórios, quando tinham nada além de cinco anos. Naquela época, antes de Bee e Nicky, um era a única pessoa que o outro tinha. Aaron cutucou as costelas de Andrew, fazendo o rir e recebendo um soco no estômago em resposta.

Eles não precisavam de um teto sobre suas cabeças para estar em casa. Andrew e Aaron, quando juntos, _eram_ casa.

~

O som de panelas juntamente com o aroma de algo assando eram a prova definitiva de que Abby finalmente estava em casa.

 _Ah…_ Neil amava esses dias. E ela parecia estar tão contente por finalmente ter voltado para o seu marido e seus filhos depois de longas semanas trabalhando, sendo testada e isolada antes de a liberarem, que nem mesmo se importou quando os três se amontoaram ao redor da mesa da cozinha para importuná-la.

— Meu bem — disse David, sendo o doce que era sempre que estava perto da única pessoa que o deixava completamente besta e sem argumentos rápidos —, você não precisa cozinhar. Deve estar cansada. Deixe que… deixe que eu e os meninos nos virando.

Kevin sufocou uma risada. É, Neil entendia o motivo. Perto de Abby, eles eram os _meninos_ porque ela nunca aceitaria que ele chamasse seus bebês de _merdinhas_ ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo mesmo que fosse com um sorriso no rosto e no tom de brincadeira deles.

— Não, não — passou Abby, fazendo um gesto com a mão livre enquanto colocava uma travessa de vidro sobre a mesa. — Estou com saudades de fazer isso. E, querido, não precisamos fingir que vocês realmente comeram alguma comida de verdade em todas essas semanas que eu estive fora.

— Neil comeu — informou Kevin, fofoqueiro como só ele era. — Na casa do namorado dele.

Abby parou. — Neil está namorando?

Se assassinato não fosse algo que iria mandá-lo para a cadeia por muitos anos e que destruiria toda a sua carreira no exy, talvez Kevin não estivesse mais vivo àquela altura pois Neil já teria cometido um crime a muito tempo. Seria uma lástima pois o mundo perderia um ótimo atacante e talvez diversas fãs ficariam desoladas, mas era um preço pequeno a pagar pela paz.

— Ele é nosso vizinho do lado — continuou dizendo o boca aberta.

— Ele não é meu namorado — resmungou Neil, cruzando os braços como uma criancinha contrariada.

— Quem? — Se intrometeu David. — O garoto loirinho e mal encarado? Mas eu já estava pensando na roupa que usaria pra te levar ao altar.

Neil podia sentir toda a extensão do seu pescoço até a ponta das suas orelhas esquentando.

Kevin riu alto. 

— Se ele não é seu namorado, então com quem você estava o dia todo? — Sondou ele, sabendo muito bem a resposta.

— Andrew — respondeu Neil, com um grunhido. — É chamado amizade. Você já ouviu falar disso?

— Eu não quero beijar meus amigos. — Kevin deu de ombros.

Neil se arrependia mortalmente de ter contado para Kevin sobre o dia em que quase ganhou um beijo e acabou com uma nova cicatriz no dedo. Pelo menos ele não mencionou o álcool na frente dos pais.

— Do que você está falando? — Ele torceu o nariz. — Kevin, você já beijou _todos_ os seus amigos. Você está namorando com o Jean e o Jeremy que, até ontem, eram seus melhores amigos. _Porra,_ você beijou até o Matt que, em teoria, é hétero.

— Você beijou o Boyd? — Exclamou David, fazendo uma careta. — Achei que ele estivesse namorando a capitã do seu time.

— Estávamos jogando verdade ou desafio — explicou Kevin, abanando o ar com uma das mãos. — A Dan até riu.

— Okay… — Murmurou Abby. — Pelo visto eu passo apenas algumas semanas fora de casa para lutar contra uma pandemia e perco diversas novidades. Então… Podem começar a me contar tudo.

Para a sorte de Neil, a conversa da noite não girou apenas ao redor dele. Todos tinham coisas que queriam compartilhar para inteirar Abby dos assuntos da casa e dos mais novos memes na internet. O nome de Andrew só foi citado outra vez para informar que Bee queria convidá-los para jantar quando estivessem todos bem e em casa. Os quatro comeram seu jantar (frango assado com batatas, purê de ervilhas, salada e suco natural de morango) conversando e rindo. 

Neil não costumava pensar muito em Abby e David como suas figuras parentais, afinal Nathan e Mary foram aqueles que o trouxeram ao mundo e o provaram até os dez anos mesmo que o tratando com tanta falta de afeto e amor. Mas o que ele havia tido em sua antiga casa não era algo no qual se espelhar e admirar. No entanto, a família que o havia acolhido é que eram realmente a quem ele pertencia. Então, sim, Neil estava se sentindo imensamente feliz por ter sua mãe de volta em casa sã e salva.

Depois de jantar, Neil foi para o seu quarto e, antes de [ agarrar seus fones ](https://youtu.be/qr1-WpWOUk8) de ouvido para abafar o mundo de fora, olhou brevemente na saída de incêndio. Estava vazia. Tudo bem, como Kevin havia dito antes, eles haviam passado quase o dia todo juntos. Naquela tarde, os dois se deitaram no tapete do quarto de Andrew e ficaram encarando o teto enquanto conversavam a respeito de vidas extraterrestres e dividiram teorias a respeito dos álbuns conceituais que o garoto loiro escutava.

[ Andrew havia feito uma playlist para ele. ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyFU6AF9iZa1DtgEkBPqk07tlep14NYam) Aquilo era a única coisa que Neil queria escutar até depois da sua morte.

O garoto começou a guardar algumas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo seu quarto. Se Abby resolvesse entrar ali a qualquer momento, ela teria um ataque e passaria horas falando na orelha dele sobre como era preciso ter responsabilidade com as suas coisas para que elas durassem mais tempo. Era um bom conselho, mas normalmente Neil não tinha a energia necessária quando o assunto era ser organizada no seu quarto.

— _I like that you broken… broken like me… hum-hum-hum-huuum_ — cantarolou ele, jogando algumas camisetas dentro do cesto de roupas sujas.

Ao enfiar a mão no bolso de uma das suas calças, Neil tirou de lá uma folha de papel dobrada em um bolinho pequeno. Ele jogou a calça no cesto e desdobrou a folha com cuidado, alisando-a sobre a sua coxa.

Era o bilhete que Andrew havia deixado para ele no dia em que Neil quis tanto o beijar que seus ossos doeram. No dia em que tudo pareceu em seu devido lugar. Quase quatro semanas já haviam se passado desde então e, apesar que nada muito alarmante tivesse mudado entre eles, dava para se notar os olhares trocados e toques mais delicados. Se tais coisas eram reais ou se eram apenas frutos do desejo profundo de Neil para que fossem, ele não sabia.

_Ich mag dich sehr._

Ele tirou o celular de dentro do bolso e desconectou os fones. Desde que descobrirá que o namorado de Nicky era alemão e que o primo havia ensinado a língua para os gêmeos, não havia mais dúvidas a respeito de qual língua era aquela. Neil abriu o tradutor e, o mais rápido que pode utilizando-se de apenas uma mão, ele digitou a frase.

O coração de Neil acelerou um pouquinho e ele se sentiu meio tonto.

 _Eu gosto_ muito _de você_.

Neil se sentou em sua cama, encarando descrente o próprio telefone. Aquilo significava…? 

_Droga. Porra. Buceta. Merda. Cu._

Se a resposta para esse questionamento fosse sim… Neil era a criatura mais imbecil que já havia transitado pelo planeta Terra. Todo esse tempo imaginando como seria se Andrew sentisse o mesmo por ele e… Como lidar com tal coisa agora? O que ele deveria fazer? 

Aquele papel estava ali jogado no quarto dele há quatro longas semanas. O conhecimento de que o que ele sentia por Andrew era mútuo havia sido confinado em um bolso por tempo pra caralho. Neil merecia um soco. Não, não. Ele merecia apanhar com uma raquete de exy bem em suas costelas. Andrew deveria ser o responsável por o acertar. E estaria tudo bem porque, adivinhe só… Neil merecia.

O que ele sequer estava fazendo ali parado feito um idiota?

Neil se levantou e foi até a janela do seu quarto, levantando o vidro e se espremendo pelo batente desta até sair na saída de emergência. Aquele caminho já lhe era tão familiar que ele nem mesmo achava mais tão estranho. Ele se debruçou na janela de Andrew e olhou para dentro do quarto. Não havia ninguém ali. Bem, ninguém além de King que olhou para Neil e miou, como se estivesse o chamando de idiota e perguntando o porquê dele ter aparecido justamente naquela hora.

É, ele concordava com o gatinho.

O garoto podia entrar e se sentar na cadeira ou na cama para esperar até Andrew voltar para o quarto, mas… A noite estava tão linda e fresca. Ele se sentou no chão de ferro e encostou a cabeça contra a janela de Andrew, segurando apertado o bilhete na sua mão.

Aquele era o lugar onde eles haviam se conhecido. Por hora, Neil só queria fechar os olhos e pensar em Andrew.

~

O momento em que Bee entrou na sala, onde os gêmeos e Nick estavam jogados assistindo a um filme, com o cabelo lavado e usando uma roupa do tipo que se dá para usar em sociedade, eles souberam imediatamente o que aquilo significava. A mulher finalmente havia concluído sua tese e agora voltaria a viver como um ser humano funcional e parar de comer salgadinhos que eram estocados debaixo da sua cama.

Aquilo solicitava uma comemoração. A família pediu comida japonesa e estourou duas garrafas de champanhe, fazendo brindes e se sentindo o mais orgulhosos que já haviam em toda a sua vida.

— À Dra. Betsy Jo Dobson — anunciou Andrew, erguendo sua taça.

— Aos meus filhos lindos — emendou Bee —, Aaron, Andrew _e_ Nicholas, que me deram motivação e forças para continuar escrevendo essa tese, mesmo quando a tecnologia falhava comigo e eu tinha vontade de destruir meu computador.

— Eu vou chorar — comentou Nicky.

— À nós — finalizou Aaron, sorrindo.

— À nós — concordaram todos.

A comida estava ótima. Para a sobremesa, eles tiveram torta de limão e sorvete de creme. Andrew estava tão feliz e satisfeito que sentia como se seu corpo fosse explodir em confetes, purpurina e outras coisas bem gays que ele mantinha escondidas debaixo de roupas escuras e uma atitude problemática.

Desta vez, Nick e Aaron ajudaram a limpar a cozinha e a se livrar dos restos antes de sumirem para a sala, o que fez com que todo o trabalho levasse bem menos tempo do que costumava. Diferente do irmão e do primo, Andrew seguiu pelo corredor na direção dos quartos.

— Já vai se deitar? — Perguntou Bee, ao pararem onde deveriam se separar.

— Humm… — Pensou Andrew, sentindo seu coração palpitar com uma ideia que ele nem tinha percebido que o estava ocorrendo até ser questionado pela mãe. — Não. Ainda não.

Bee sorriu. — Você está indo ver o Neil?

— É, isso — confessou ele, dando de ombros. — Ele vai ficar feliz em saber que você terminou a tese.

— Okay — assentiu Betsy, parecendo exultante atrás dos óculos. — Mande um abraço para ele.

— Tá bem — murmurou o garoto.

Andrew colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas voltou a se virar para a mulher antes de qualquer coisa.

— Bee? — Chamou ele.

Ela voltou a se aproximar. — Sim?

— Eu… — Andrew respirou fundo. — Eu gosto dele. Do Neil.

Não era como se ela não soubesse. Andrew sabia que ela sabia. Mas dizer aquilo em voz alta pela primeira vez era loucura e fez com que o coração dele se acelerasse. 

Betsy o olhou com tanto amor em seus olhos que Andrew quis chorar.

— E como você sente sobre isso? — Perguntou ela, fazendo o possível e falhando para segurar o sorriso. — Sobre gostar do Neil?

Andrew sorriu também e deu de ombros. — Bem? Feliz? Eu não sei… Ele me faz me sentir leve e meu coração bater rápido. Me faz não ter medo de confiar.

Betsy segurou o rosto de Andrew com a mão, acariciando suas bochechas com o polegar.

— Isso é ótimo, querido — disse ela. — Sei que, às vezes, Andrew, você não acredita em mim, mas merece tanta felicidade.

Ele tocou a testa dela com a sua. — Eu acredito.

Os dois riram e Bee abraçou seu filho com força. Ela pode não ter sido aquela que o trouxe ao mundo, mas era a única mãe que ele conhecia e precisava.

— Boa noite, mamãe — disse ele, beijando a bochecha dela.

— Boa noite e boa sorte, meu bebê — respondeu ela, pressionando seus lábios contra a testa dele.

Andrew esperou Bee já estar no quarto dela para abrir a porta do seu e entrar. Ele tinha uma missão. Suas mãos estavam suando e seu peito palpitando, mas a única chance dele desistir daquilo seria morrendo e sendo velado em um caixão fechado.

King, que estava deitado sobre a cama com uma expressão de tédio, o observou atravessar o quarto por alguns segundos e então resolveu que não ligava para aquilo e se virou de costas para o dono. 

O garoto chegou à janela e abriu o vidro desta. Foi apenas quando estava começando a se impulsionar para fora que percebeu a figura sentada na saída de incêndio com a face virada para o céu e os olhos fechados.

— Neil? — Exclamou Andrew, claramente surpreso.

Neil piscou algumas vezes antes de focar aqueles grandes olhos azuis em Andrew. Quando o fez, ele pareceu perder completamente o ar.

— O-oi — suspirou ele.

Andrew se empurrou totalmente para fora do quarto, se sentando ao lado de Neil em seguida, com as pernas cruzadas e os olhos colados nas próprias mãos. Cinco minutos antes ele estava tão certo e convencido do que ia fazer, mas agora? Todas as palavras pareciam ter fugido dele e ele nem mesmo conseguia encarar o garoto por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado. 

— Bee terminou a tese — disse ele, porque não queria alimentar aquele silêncio esquisito.

— Que bom — murmurou Neil, parecendo estar à milhões de quilômetros de distância.

O que caralhos ele estava fazendo? Onde havia enfiado toda aquela coragem doida que havia o acometido?

Andrew tinha feito um plano. Ele iria ir até o quarto de Neil, dizer como se sentia e, com sorte, receber uma resposta positiva. Então eles se beijariam loucamente que todo o universo pararia pra assistir porque aquele seria o beijo mais lindo que toda a história já presenciou.

Mas, em vez disso, ele estava sentado e encarando o nada enquanto sofria de um pânico sem precedentes que o paralisava e o fazia sentir um medo enorme, terrível e idiota de se entregar.

Bee havia dito que ele merecia a felicidade. Aaron também acreditava nisso. Quem sua consciência idiota e ferrada pensava que era pra sussurrar qualquer coisa que contrariasse a crença deles nele?

Andrew respirou fundo e se levantou. — Neil…

— Andrew… — Disse Neil, também se levantando.

Silêncio. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Quais eram as chances de Andrew desmaiar?

— Você primeiro — cedeu Neil.

O garoto assentiu, abrindo e fechando os punhos várias vezes para se acalmar.

— Eu…

— Não — cortou Neil. — Foda-se, eu vou primeiro.

Neil parecia prestes a vomitar e estava segurando tanta força um papel em sua mão esquerda que este estava amassado. Andrew nunca havia o visto tão tenso assim então, mesmo que isso talvez atrapalhasse sua confissão, ele não se opôs. 

— Okay — murmurou Andrew.

Neil respirou fundo, encarando o chão brevemente antes de cravar seus olhos nos de Andrew.

— Você gosta mesmo de mim? — Perguntou Neil, tão firme e convicto que nem mesmo parecia estar tendo um surto tão claro ali na frente dele. — Porque… Porque eu gosto de você.

O coração de Andrew parecia prestes a escapar pela sua garganta. Aquilo provavelmente nem era possível, mas ele já havia visto tal coisa em um filme de terror e ficado bastante traumatizado.

Por um segundo, ele achou que era isso mesmo que iria acontecer. Neil estava ali, dizendo aquelas palavras, enquanto ele morria. As manchetes seriam ridículas. _Jovem gay, emo e desesperado, cospe o próprio coração ao ouvir confissão de amor. Entenda o caso._

E então, o papel amassado na mão de Neil fez sentido. Talvez alguém realmente havia aprendido a usar o Google Tradutor.

Andrew expirou e voltou a respirar normalmente. Ele nem havia percebido que estava segurando o ar dentro de si.

— Gosto — sussurrou ele. Então aumentou um pouco mais o tom da sua voz, apenas o suficiente para que realmente fosse ouvido. — Eu gosto de você, Neil.

Assim como Andrew, Neil pareceu exalar. Ele sorriu. E então riu. Um som aliviado e acompanhado de tanta emoção que contagiou Andrew.

Neil era tão, tão, lindo.

— Deus… Eu estava tão nervoso — confessou ele, suspirando. Os olhos dele encontraram os de Andrew. — Eu vou te beijar agora, tá bem?

— Sim — sorriu Andrew.

As mãos de Neil o encontraram primeiro, então o tronco, a testa, o nariz e, por fim, os lábios. E os lábios dele sobre os de Andrew eram macios e quentes, suavizando toda a sua vida e o aquecendo de todo o inverno que um dia já havia o habitado.

Em algum lugar do mundo, provavelmente, fofos estavam estourando nos céus e aquele beijo, simplesmente, os reclamavam para si. Porque todo o universo começava e acabava sempre que os dentes de Neil mordiam os lábios de Andrew e suas línguas se tocavam.

Sem se afastar, os dois se sentaram no chão outra vez. Parecendo igualmente receoso e corajoso, Neil posicionou suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Andrew e se sentou no seu colo.

Andrew se perguntou se Neil, cujas mãos estavam segurando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, conseguia sentir o ritmo da pulsação do seu coração. Será que ele sabia que cada uma daquelas batidas estavam gritando seu nome incansavelmente?

Os lábios dos dois voltaram a se tocar e foi ainda melhor do que antes. Cada beijo, cada novo toque, mover ou carinho, era melhor do que o anterior. Era difícil respirar e se manter são assim. Andrew se sentia beirando a loucura e ele nem mesmo se importava. Queria pular de uma vez em todo o abismo de insanidade que era estar tão próximo da fonte de mais pura eletricidade que era Neil.

Quando suas bocas se afastaram, eles estavam sorrindo tanto que suas bochechas doíam.

— Oi — sussurrou Neil.

Andrew esfregou a pontinha dos seus narizes juntas. — Oi.

Será que toda aquela euforia em algum momento deixaria seus corpos?

— Tem torta de limão lá dentro, você quer um pedaço? — Perguntou Andrew.

Aquele era um jeito estranho de convidar Neil para entrar, mas não tinha nada entre eles que não fosse. 

— Quero sim — respondeu Neil.

Mas então eles estavam se beijando outra vez e não pareciam ansiosos para parar tão cedo.

~~

Neil piscou os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade entrando pela janela.

Quando foi dormir, ele achou que acordaria confuso sobre onde estava como acontecia nos filmes e livros. Mas os braços de Andrew envolta dele e o quentinho do corpo peludo de King contra as suas costas era, na verdade, tão familiar e confortável que ele não seria capaz de não reconhecer. 

Ele deixou sua mente viajar por todos os momentos da noite anterior. A torta. Os beijos. Se deitar na cama de Andrew. As conversas e os cafunés até que ambos estivessem sonolentos demais para que Neil se levantasse e pulasse as janelas até seu quarto.

As costas de Andrew se tensionaram e alongaram sob os dedos de Neil. Os olhos dele se abriram sonolentos, combinando perfeitamente com seu rosto e cabelo amassados.

Andrew bocejou. — Bom dia…

Neil sorriu e beijou a pontinha do queixo dele.

— Bom dia — respondeu.

Andrew estava sorrindo. Ele era lindo.

— Podemos ficar aqui mais uns cinco minutinhos? — Perguntou ele.

— Podemos ficar aqui pra sempre? — Pediu Andrew, com a voz que ele costumava usar com King.

Os braços de Andrew se apertaram contra Neil, trazendo-o mais para perto.

— Podemos.

Eles não podiam. Mas era bom fingir que sim.

Neil estava se sentindo tão feliz que nem mesmo se lembrava de, algum dia, ter estado entediado durante aquela quarentena.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oi, essa é a minha primeira fanfic andreil. Eu estou tão entediada na minha casa durante essa quarentena que a única coisa que pude fazer com meu tédio foi transformá-lo em algo útil e escrever essa oneshot que é cheia de fluff e amor.
> 
> Estou dedicando essa fic para todes da Família Cancelada (@familiacancela1, no twitter). Eu amo vocês com todo o meu coração e isso aqui não teria passado da primeira palavra se vocês não me inspirassem tanto.
> 
> Eu nunca sei o que escrever em notas (haha), mas se você leu até aqui e gostou da fic, comentários são sempre muito bem vindos e eu vou ficar muito feliz em lê-los.
> 
> Enfim, se encontrarem qualquer erro e quiserem me avisar, podem me mandar uma mensagem na dm do twitter (@IMAGONEEER).
> 
> xoxo, vic ♥


End file.
